Den of Thieves
by Raven524
Summary: The Winchesters boys are at it again…this time a normal camping trip turns into a little more adventure than either of them wanted. WARNING POSSIBLE SPOILERS – story is set some time post Devil’s Trap and may refer to things that happened anytime during
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**Summary**. The Winchesters boys are at it again…this time a normal camping trip turns into a little more adventure than either of them wanted. WARNING POSSIBLE SPOILERS – story is set some time post Devil's Trap and may refer to things that happened anytime during the first Season.

Raven524: While I had the first stories pretty well fleshed out in my head...this one is a little more fuzzy and hopefully not quite as dark at the last (I need to lighten up a bit for a moment)…as always, let me know what you think…want more, just R&R!

**Den of Thieves**

**Chapter 1 – Stone Cold Broke**

"I can't believe you lost it all…I told you that you were being played, but did you listen…_noooo_, you had to keep going" Sam groused as he pulled the tent from the trunk of the Impala.

"For your information, I **_was not_** played…I just didn't want his buddies in the background to rearrange that pretty face of yours…just shut up and help me get the camp set up. Besides you're getting too soft, a few days of roughing it will be good for you!"

"Yeah…well I bet you $50 that you will be heading into the nearest town to score before the sun sets twice…you won't be finding anything cute and cuddly out here…unless you're into bear cubs!"

"Hey , if you have $50, why am I sleeping on the ground tonight!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you Shut up!"

Both boys grinned at each other as they started to set up camp. Dean thought back to the past few months of road trip they had been on. After the fire demon had beaten them up pretty bad, and of course Sammy's near possession…twice for cripes sake…the boys had been on the road doing their usual type of hunting. It was time they took a few days off and enjoyed what nature had to offer. After all…what could go wrong in such a remote area of Michigan?

The boys had stopped in a dense forest in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan (the U.P. as it was referred to by Michiganders). The forest they chose was a true wilderness area that was as rustic as it had been hundreds of years ago. Dean had followed an old road into the heart of the old copper mining area of Michigan. In truth, Dean was looking forward to some real down time and had looked for as remote an area as possible for them to make camp. _Yep, I think we might spend a couple of days here_, he thought as he made his way back for more supplies.

Sam and Dean quickly set up the tent and placed their sleeping bags inside. Dean's stomach began to rumble as it was getting close to dinner time. "I see your stomach is right on time today" remarked Sam and he grinned at his brother. "What's for dinner?"

Dean calmly reached into his pocket and pulled out his favorite camping supply…an extra large bag of peanut M&M's. "Want any Sammy?" he asked as he threw a handful into his mouth, smacking his lips.

"Ah…no, that's ok…I think I'll see if I can catch something for dinner in the river down there…I haven't had a chance to fish since the last time we went with Dad in Colorado." Sam smiled as he remembered one of the few times that he could remember when his family had actually spent anything like a vacation together. His father has actually taken a few days off to take them fishing. He remembered that Dean had hated that trip…of course, Dean hated anything that required patience, unless of course it had something to do with hunting. Dean felt that fish were beneath his hunting skills…after all they were dumb enough to get caught on a hook.

"You wanna come with big brother…I hear the lake trout here are vicious!"

"Ha..ha..ha…you're soooo funny…that's ok little brother, I'm just going to veg out here for awhile and eat my M&M's…you go ahead and do battle with the big bad fishy!"

Sam laughed as he pulled out his fishing pole and tackle box. He pulled out his favorite lure and set it on the log as he returned to the car to get his back pack…even here, he still carried the bare essentials with him…ever since Chicago and Meg, Sam felt naked without some sort of protection with him.

Sam walked over to gather his pole and reached for his favorite lure…but the lure was gone. Sam looked all around the log, getting down on all fours to even look under it.

"Lose something there little brother?" asked Dean

"Ok, Dean, I thought we called a truce after the Hell House incident. Just fork it over and we can forget about your little prank!"

"I didn't have anything to do with it Sam, maybe there's a fishing squirrel that wanted to try it out!"

"Dean…I mean it…I'm not in the mood for this prank shit now…find some other way to amuse yourself. I want my lure back…Dad and I made that one together…please?"

"Honest Dude, I didn't take it" Dean said a little more seriously as he got up to help his brother look. Each of the brothers spread out a little ways into the woods, thinking that a small animal must have taken it. After a few moments of searching, the boys returned.

"If I find out that this is one of your practical jokes…I'm going to kill you!" remarked Sam as he grabbed his tackle box and the fishing rod and started to the river.

Dean returned to the campsite and pulled out his Dad's journal to read it once again. It gave him comfort to touch the worn book…it reminded him of his father. So far he and Sam had followed his father's wishes and had not tried to find him or contact him. But Dean still missed his father and wished that he had not decided to continue the hunt on his own. Dean sighed as he reached for the bag of M&M's that had been sitting by the rock that Dean was using as a back rest. "What the fu…" Dean looked after the retreating figure of his brother Sam.

"Damn it Sammy…I told you that I didn't take your damn fishing lure…now give me back my M&M's…I mean it!"

Dean stood up and started after his brother…if he thought he was going to eat his stash, he had another thing coming. As the boys disappeared down the trail, a soft rustle could be heard in the bushes. Suddenly eight legs appeared under the book as it tottered off into the brush. If you looked closely, you could barely see a faint golden trail left by the unknown thieves.

**ooooooooo**

A lone house stood on a hill overlooking an old abandoned copper mine shaft. The narrow wooden clabbers rotted and the windows dirty and broken gave the house a desolate look. A lone figure looked out towards the nearby woodlands. In its hands it held a shiny object. It slowly turned the object in its hands, examining it with a puzzled look on its face. "A wonderful new object my pets…I wonder what it is for?" the eerie voice echoed in the vacant house.

"You did a good job my pets. Go on and bring me more treasures…but don't get too greedy, not just yet…I need to prepare for our guests!"

A few moments later the house was silent again with no trace of the former inhabitant…but on the worn floor boards, tracks of gold could be seen coming and going…tracks of gold and a hint of mischievous laughter was all that was left.

TBC

Raven524: Well here it is...the first chapter of a new story. Let me know if you want more...all reviews (good or bad) are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2 The Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**Den of Thieves**

**Chapter 2 – The Plot Thickens**

Sam sat quietly by the rushing waters of the river. Dean had stormed off a few moments before, ranting about his missing M&M's. Sam figured that a small animal had taken them…they were lucky it wasn't something bigger as there were black bears in this area. Usually, they stayed away from humans…but the sweet smell of M&M's might be something that would attract them. He knew that Dean wasn't convinced, but Sam also knew that he hadn't touched his brother's sacred stash of sweets.

Sam absently cast the line into the cool waters, watching as the line was quickly taken down stream. The river was swollen from the recent rain storms that had hit the area. Sam knew that the time of day plus the condition of the river probably wouldn't result in him getting anything for dinner…but he wanted the time to think.

After they had left the cabin, he and Dean had taken on a few jobs, poltergeists, a haunting, and even a demon dog. Since they had decided to continue to hunt until they either found the fire demon or heard from their father…life had settled back into the old routine that they had followed since Sam left college. Sam sighed as he realized once more that college would probably be the only "normal" part of his life that he would have. He finally had to accept that he was different and that his life going forward would never be anything near "normal". But as Dean had often said, the life did have some perks…Sam liked the fact that they were able to help people…he just wished that it was a little less stressful.

Sam pulled his line back in and recast it into the river. Lately Sam had started to wonder about the powers that he was supposed to have. While he had been possessed by the demon, Devlin…he had started to understand, that some of his powers were more subtle than others. Recently the visions had not been as often and he was actually able to get a relatively full night sleep most nights. He also was feeling more comfortable in following his instincts in sensing when things just weren't quite right. But he wondered how Devlin had been able to use his telekinetic ability while he could not. Sam had started to do research on the internet, reading everything he could find on psychic abilities. But try as he might, he couldn't seem to get control over his powers.

Sam looked around and didn't see Dean anywhere in sight. Closing his eyes and clearing his mind, he relaxed. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at a small stone near the water's edge. Sam tried to concentrate on the stone…he pictured the stone moving in his head…but nothing happened. Sam shook his head and tried one more time…focusing on the small stone, he tried once again to visualize it moving into the water. The effort was exhausting and was giving Sam a slight headache. But after trying for at least 15 minutes with no results…Sam had to admit defeat.

_Some psychic wonder I am_, he signed as he started to reel in his line. The sun was starting to set and the air was getting colder. He felt a chill as the wind picked up. He was glad that he and Dean had pitched the tent earlier. He might be hungry, but being cold and hungry was not something he looked forward to.

As Sam gathered his things and turned to head back towards camp, he had a strange feeling that he was being watched. He carefully looked around, reaching automatically for the backpack that contained his shot gun. He couldn't explain it, but the sense that something wasn't quite right had been building all afternoon. "Is anyone there?" he asked as he continued to scan the woods along the river's bank. "I know that someone is there…come out, I won't hurt you." Sam slowly lowered the shot gun, feeling a little foolish when no one popped out of the woods.

Suddenly Sam heard something dropping into the river a few feet behind him. He turned quickly and was stunned to see the stone that he had been concentrating on, was no longer there. He put the shot gun back into his back pack and walked to where the stone had been a few moments before. As he bent closer to examine the ground, he noticed a slight golden sheen on the ground. _"That's strange,"_ Sam thought as he started to turn, he felt a sharp pain in his head as a rock hit him in the temple. Sam stepped back without thinking and the next thing he knew he felt himself falling…"Dean…help!" Sam managed to yell before he disappeared below the surface of the river.

**ooooooooo**

When Dean had returned from the river, his anger with Sam had run its course. After all, he knew that he had not taken Sam's fishing lure…maybe Sam was right, some pesky little fur ball was probably to blame.

Dean decided to take the time to catch up on some sleep. He ducked into the tent intending to just lay down for a quick nap. The next thing he knew, the sun was setting. He quickly pulled on his jacket as he began to feel the chill in the air. The nights in this part of the country could get pretty cold. He thought about starting a fire, but decided against it…the last thing he wanted was for some do good park ranger showing up to issue them a citation.

Dean walked to the edge of the clearing and looked towards the river. He would give Sam a few more moments of solitude and then he would go down to see if he wanted to join him for dinner in the little town they had come through a few miles back. Just as Dean turned to return to the camp site he heard Sam's cry for help.

Dean went back the car and grabbed his gun from under the front seat. Placing it in his holster, he ran towards the sound of his brother's voice. "Sammy…Sammy…I'm coming!" Dean came to a stop when all he saw was his brother's back pack lying close to the water's edge. _Oh, no…he couldn't have_…thought Dean in horror as he looked at the swollen river. A moment later, Dean's greatest fear came to life as he saw a dark head break the surface about 30 yards downstream. "Help…Dean…help me!" shouted Sam as he saw his brother breaking into a run towards him.

Sam had all he could do to concentrate on keeping his head above water. The cold water of the river was quickly sapping his strength as he tried to avoid hitting the numerous rocks that the water kept driving him towards. Sam turned his head and tried to keep his brother's face in view as he continued to pull further away. Sam felt a sharp pain in his chest as he hit a boulder under the surface. The pain brought his gaze back forward. His heart almost stopped as he saw the rapids that he was quickly approaching…if he couldn't get to shore soon, he would be lost.

"Sammy…Sammy…to your left…the tree, grab it!" yelled Dean as he sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him towards the fallen log that extended out into the river…if he could just get there before his brother…they might have a chance.

Sam saw his brother sprint past him. The sound of the water drowned out his brother's voice…but his eyes were drawn to where his brother was heading. A few yards away, he saw a fallen tree extending out into the river. As he watched he saw his brother reach the tree and begin to slowly inch his way out towards Sam. If only he could catch one of the branches.

Sam forced his badly bruised body to move in the direction of the tree. Just when he thought that he was going to go under for the last time, he felt a branch in his outstretched hand. Grasping the branch with both hands he looked up and saw the eyes of his brother. "Come on Sammy…just a little farther and I will be able to reach you…Damn it Sam, focus…you can do this!"

Dean carefully reached down to grab his brother's hand. He could tell from the look in Sam's eyes that he was fast approaching the end of his strength. He missed the first time and saw Sam starting to lose his grasp. "Damn it Sammy, if I have to, I'll come in there after you…you know how I hate to get wet…just reach a little further…that's it…gotcha!"

Dean wrapped his legs tighter around the tree as he slowly began to drag his brother towards the safety of the shore. It was a slow process and Dean was getting concerned by the silence of his little brother and the blue tinge he saw around his brother's lips. "Sam, stay with me bro'! There will be plenty of time to sleep later…Sam, open your eyes damn it…I can't do this without you!"

Sam opened his eyes and tried to push with his legs, but they seemed to have a mind of their own. After what seemed like hours, Sam could feel the pebbled bottom of the river bed under his stomach. He crawled a few inches and dropped exhausted half in and half out of the river.

Dean jumped down from the tree that had saved his brother's life and rushed to Sam's side. He carefully pulled his brother from the river and gently turned him over. Dean immediately noticed the large bruise that was forming on Sam's face, just under the temple. He quickly felt Sam's arms and legs, checking for injury. He heard Sam hiss as he pressed on his rib cage. He opened Sam's shirt and saw the cause for Sam's distress…there was a large bruise forming over his brother's rib cage. Dean gently probed and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't feel any broken ribs.

"Ok Sammy, it's not too bad. You've got a few bruises, possibly a slight concussion and you definitely need to get into some warm clothing before you catch a cold." Dean said lightly as he pushed the wet hair out of his brother's eyes.

"DDDDeannnn…so ccccolddd…" Sam said in a soft voice through chattering teeth. Dean quickly took off Sam's wet Jacket and Shirt, replacing it with his own shirt and covering Sam with his leather jacket.

"Hold on Sammy…give me a second and I 'll call for help." Dean reached into his pocket for his cell phone. As he opened the phone to place the call he noticed that he didn't have any bars…there was no reception. "Damn…what else could go wrong?"

**ooooooooo**

In the trees, a soft giggle could be barely be heard over the sound of the wind in the leaves…_that was fun!_ The giggle quietly disappeared…already planning its next move.

TBC

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: So…we have a guess of a spider, well the villain in this story does have at least eight legs, sort of…but hmmm…a spider…me thinks not! Guess you'll just have to read on to find out what it is…in the meantime…please remember to R&R…the more reviews…the faster I type!


	3. Chapter 3 The Longest Mile

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**Den of Thieves**

**Chapter 3 – The Longest Mile**

Sam's body was shivering violently and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Dean slammed his phone shut and gently grabbed Sam's head between his hands.

"Sammy…I mean it, you can't sleep now ok. Look, I'm just going to leave you for a minute…I need to get a fire going to warm you up….just don't fall asleep!" Dean watched as his brother's eyes opened.

"Dean…be careful…I think…I mean I felt something out there." Sam grimaced as a coughing spell took hold, causing him to grab at his injured ribs. Dean held Sam until the coughing spell ended and then quickly left to gather some wood…to hell with the park rangers…even Smoky the Bear wouldn't be able to keep Dean from doing what was necessary to help his little brother.

Sam tried to stay awake, but the coldness in his body kept dragging him down. As he started to doze off, he thought he felt something grabbing at Dean's coat. Thinking it was Dean who had returned, Sam reached out to grab his brother's hand.

"What the hell!" moaned Sam as he tried to get his eyes to focus…but there was nothing, only a slight stirring of the underbrush. _"Man I must be losing it!"_ thought Sam, for a moment...he thought he had felt a hand, but it did not feel anything like his brother's, in fact Sam wasn't even sure that it was human. As he closed his eyes once again, he could have sworn he heard a high pitched giggle…but this time, Sam couldn't make his eyes open.

Dean returned a few moments later with an arm full of timber. "Sammy…damn it…I told you to stay awake." When there was no response, Dean quickly built the fire and pulled the body of his shivering brother as close to the fire as possible. Dean started to briskly rub Sam's arms and legs, trying to get the circulation going. A short time later, Dean was rewarded by a pair of soft brown eyes trying to focus on his face.

"Dean…what happened?" asked Sam softly "Where the hell am I…and what…what happened to my clothes!" Sam realized he was missing his jeans, T-Shirt and Jacket.

"Chill out bro', you decided to take an impromptu bath in the river…your clothes are on the other side of the fire, drying. So for now, you get to really commune with nature!" laughed Dean as he saw his brother's face turn red.

"Seriously Sam, I had to get you out of your wet clothes and get you warmed up. Unfortunately, my clothes don't exactly fit you, so I had to make do….besides what are you complaining about, I'm the one who has been running around with just my jeans on and I gotta tell you…it's freezing out here!"

Sam smiled as he took his first good look at himself. Dean had built up a small bed of leaves under Sam and had covered them with his shirt and T-shirt. He had also covered Sam with his own leather jacket. Sam gazed into the fire that his brother had built and realized that once again, Dean's ingenuity probably saved his life.

"Thanks Dude, but can I have my clothes back now?"

Dean rose and went over to the other side of the fire, feeling them to make sure that the clothes had dried. Satisfied that they were dry enough, he started towards Sam, intending to help him get into the warm clothes when he realized something was missing. "That's strange…Sam, I could have sworn that I put your socks over there…" Dean started to circle the fire, looking on the ground thinking in his hurry he had dropped them. "Huh…I must have dropped them somewhere…no matter let's get the rest of these clothes on you and get you back to the camp site so I can check out your other injuries."

"What do you think you are doing? I can do it myself!" Sam huffed as he struggled to get into a seated position on the ground.

Dean smiled as he pictured a four year old Sammy saying the same thing when Dean tried to get him ready in the morning. He walked over to grab Sam's sneakers but was snapped back to the present when he heard a muffled "Shit, that hurts!" coming from the T-Shirt that was now stuck part way down Sam's head and chest.

Dean laughed as he reached over to help Sam get the shirt pulled down the rest of the way.

"A little old for peek-a-boo aren't we?"

"Why did you do that?" demanded Sam as he carefully reached to touch the middle of his back "Don't I have enough bruises?"

"What are you talking about Sam?" Dean became instantly alert as he saw the look of pain cross his brother's face. Dean pulled up Sam's shirt and saw a dark red spot that he knew was going to be a lovely shade of purple by morning.

"What happened Sammy…how did you get that mark on your back?" Dean began to scan the woods as if it held the answers. Then he saw the large pine cone that was lying a short distance from Sam…the strange part was they were no where near a pine tree.

"Ah…Dean, I changed my mind, help me get dressed so we can get out of here…I have a bad feeling about this place."

**ooooooooo**

The lone figure in the isolated house gazed down at the book it held in its hands. It looked through the pages with interest, its anger building as it realized what the book meant. These travelers would be a little harder to handle…but no matter, it would protect its collection…no one would take what was his ever again.

"You have done well my friend…but be warned, these two are not like the others…you must take care when it is time…don't be impatient…there is plenty of time for a little fun at their expense."

As the figure moved to add the book to his collection, he smiled as he heard the high pitched giggle on the wind_…"yes, there is plenty of time my friend…enjoy!"_

**ooooooooo**

Dean struggled under Sam's weight as he felt his brother getting weaker. He estimated that it was only a little over a mile back to the campsite and more importantly the car. He didn't like the shivers that he still felt run through his brother's body. It seemed like days before he saw the campsite appearing through the trees. All he had to do was get Sam up one more hill.

Dean shifted his hold on Sam "Come bro'…we're almost there…just…a…little…farther…Man, when did you get so heavy?"

Sam could barely keep his eyes open. Every bone in his body seemed to hurt and what little energy he had, seemed to have gone. But somehow he managed to keep putting one foot in front of the other…he had to as the feeling that something was wrong was getting stronger the longer they stayed.

"Dean…um…I can't….it's getting harder to…breathe…can't we just rest…just a minute, I just need to catch…catch…my…ahhhh." Sam fell to his knees as his head dropped forward onto his chest.

"Sam…come on…just a little farther and you can rest…I promise. See the car is just over there…Sammy?" Dean was worried; he needed to get Sam to a doctor as soon as possible. Luckily, he had seen a sign when they had driven through the small town of Cooper's Ridge advertising a doctor's office. Since the nearest hospital was more than a 2 hour drive, he hoped the doctor was in.

Sam's head raised as he tried to get to his feet for one last effort. Luckily the car was fairly close. Dean reached into his coat pocket for his keys…"Great…now where did I put those keys? What the hell is this?" Dean looked at the fine golden grains that were on his hand_…"How did that get into my pocket?"_

Sam was leaning weakly against the car door. Dean decided the mystery could wait and he quickly searched all of his pockets. "Damn, I must have lost them somewhere back in the woods. "Sam…do you still have your set of keys?"

Sam didn't answer, but tried to get his numb fingers into the back pocket of his jeans. Without a word, Dean reached into his brother's pocket and found the keys. "Finally, something is going right!"

Sam groaned as Dean lowered him into the passenger seat. He quickly ran around to the driver's seat and started the car. Glancing over at his brother, he noticed that Sam had already fallen asleep. Dean switched on the car heater as he headed for the doctor's office. "Hold on Sam…we'll get you some help in a few minutes…the doc will fix you up and you'll be back to your usual crabby self in no time!"

Sam didn't respond, but then Dean knew that he was talking more for his benefit than Sam's.

As the tail lights disappeared, a disappointed moan could be heard. But then a calming voice sprung up through the breeze_---"Don't worry…they'll be back…they always come back!"_

TBC

Raven524: Thanks for the wonderful reviews...hmmm I especially liked the mutant octapus idea...maybe...no, I guess that can wait for another story. Remember to R&R...I love to hear what you think!


	4. Chapter 4 Warning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**Den of Thieves**

**Chapter 4 – Warning**

Dean pulled into the driveway beside the older home. He glanced at his watch, groaning at the time—3:30 a.m.---nothing like knocking on someone's door in the wee hours of the morning. Dean walked up the steps and rang the bell. After a few moments, the porch light was turned on and an elderly man opened the door.

"What can I do for you young man?" the man yawned as he finished tying his old faded bathrobe.

"It's my brother…he fell into the river earlier tonight…he's pretty banged up and I think he may be suffering from hypothermia."

"Take it easy…where is he?"

"I left him in the car…I know it's late, but the hospital is…"

"Don't worry…being a country doctor and the only doctor in these parts…I'm used to being woke up…bring your brother in and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks…you don't know how much I appreciate this!" Dean said as he quickly went back to the car to retrieve Sam. Sam hadn't moved since Dean had lowered him into the car 20 minutes ago. Dean carefully opened the passenger door, being careful to catch Sam as he slid sideways.

"Sammy…hey little brother, can you wake up for just a minute…the nice doctor says he will take a look at you."

Sam heard his brother, but wasn't sure he could do what Dean wanted. His mind felt fuzzy and his body felt slightly disconnected. "Dean…ok…just give me a moment…I can't seem to feel my legs"

"You just let me do most of the work…I would rather take you in upright than carry you, I don't want to injure your ribs any more than they already are…come on!" Dean pulled Sam's legs around, carefully placing them on the ground. Next he helped Sam stand, placing his brother's arm over his shoulder and carefully placing his arm around his brother's waist…guiding him towards the house.

It took a few moments, and a lot of grunting from both boys, but eventually Sam was lying on an examination table in a room located off the living room. Dean was standing to the side, watching as the Doctor carefully removed Sam's coat and T-Shirt.

"Son, could you help me hold him up, I need to listen to his chest." Dean supported Sam as the Doctor continued his examination. Sam's head was hanging on his chest, his shaggy bangs covering his eyes. Dean could still feel the trembling in Sam's body.

"Is he going to be ok Doc?" asked Dean as he gently lay his brother back down onto the table. The Doctor continued his exam for a few more moments and then reached over for a thick blanket, he covered Sam.

"Let's step out here and let the boy rest for a moment."

As Dean started to leave the room, he felt Sam's hand grab his own. He glanced at his brother and saw the worried look in his eyes. "Don't worry Sammy, I'll be right back"

The Doctor watched the two boys and smiled as he saw the older boy pat the younger one on the shoulder.

"Well, let me introduce myself first...I'm Doctor O'Reilly…but most folks around here just call me Doc."

"Thanks Doc, my name is Dean and that is my brother Sam…now can you tell me how he is doing?

"Sure, sorry, he'll be fine. He just needs a warm bed, some good food and a little rest. He has significant bruising, especially on his rib cage…but the ribs don't appear to be broken. He'll be sore for a few days, but I expect, he'll be up and around within the next 24 hours."

Dean sighed and looked out at the car. He hated to use their emergency credit card, but he guessed that would be better than dragging his brother back to the camp site. "Hey Doc, is there a reasonably priced motel nearby?"

"No need son, I have plenty of spare rooms here. Besides, I'd like to keep an eye on your brother for a little while, just to make sure there are no complications. Why don't you help me get your brother into one of the rooms, the sooner we start getting him warm…the better!"

Between the Doctor and Dean, they managed to get the lanky youth into one of the beds in the adjacent room. There was a daybed in the same room for Dean.

"The bathroom's through there and the kitchen is down the hall and to the right. Help yourself to whatever you need. If he has any problems, my room is at the head of the stairs…otherwise, I'll check in on you in the morning."

Dean shrugged out of his jacket and sat on the edge of the daybed looking at his sleeping brother. As he tiredly rubbed his hand through his hair, he thought about the events of the day trying to make sense of what was going on. Like Sam…he couldn't shake the feeling that something strange was happening in the woods. _"Ah hell…so much for the vacation!"_ he thought as he stretched out on the bed. As Dean drifted off to sleep, he wondered what had really happened to Sam…well tomorrow he and his brother would have a long talk.

Sam had slept for a few hours when he started to quietly moan in his sleep.

_The house was dark and Sam could feel the evil that lived within the walls. He felt like he had to enter, but he held back. He wasn't sure what was in there, but he had a feeling he didn't want to find out._

_Suddenly Sam felt something pulling at him…as he pushed away, he felt himself falling…falling into darkness. As he landed at the bottom of the pit, he felt something soft and warm beside him. Pulling himself up with a groan, he reached into his pocket for a flashlight. The soft glow of the light began to tremble as Sam got his first look at what was beside him…_

"Dean…Oh God, Dean!" Sam yelled as he sat up straight in the bed, his unfocused eyes searching.

Dean jumped from the bed and went over to his brother. He gently pushed his brother back down onto the mattress. "Sammy…it's ok…I'm here…come on bro'…wake up…it's just a dream…you're safe"

Sam blinked and finally focused on the face of his brother. As awareness came to him, Sam's face grimaced in pain and he grabbed for his ribs. "Man…remind me not to do that again!" groaned Sam. As the pain subsided, Sam looked up at his brother who was quietly sitting on the edge of the bed. Sam sighed…he knew that look…Dean wouldn't leave until Sam had told him about his nightmare.

"Look Dean…can we just hold this discussion until tomorrow morning? I promise, I'll tell you everything…I'm just so tired…" Sam yawned and his eyes were already starting to close. He smiled when he felt his brother gently pull the blanket up around Sam's shoulders.

"Ok little brother…you rest…but tomorrow we talk." Dean said quietly studying his brother's pale face. As Sam's breathing became more regular, Dean couldn't resist reaching up to move Sam's bangs out of his eyes. His hand resting briefly on Sam's forehead, checking for fever and when he found none, he sighed with relief and returned to the daybed.

**ooooooooo**

Dean came instantly awake as he heard someone quietly enter the room. He started to reach under his pillow when he recognized the doctor. "Sorry Dean, I didn't mean to wake you, I just wanted to check on our patient."

"No problem Doc." Dean said as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

The doctor gently moved the blanket, listening to Sam's chest. After being satisfied that his patient was doing fine he turned to look at Dean. "I bet you're hungry…why don't you join me for breakfast before I leave to make my rounds?"

Dean sat at the table, looking into his cup of coffee as if its murky depths could give him some answers. He started as the Doctor asked him a question.

"Huh…sorry Doc, guess I had my mind somewhere else…what did you say?"

"I asked where you boys had been camping."

"Oh…our camp site is located about 15 miles from here, next to the river…why?"

The Doc looked out the window as if he was trying to decide how to answer the question. Dean immediately became alert. "What is it Doc…is something going on around here?"

"Well Dean, most folks around here stay away from that stretch of the forest and the ghost town located near it. They say strange things happen up there…strange and dangerous."

"What do you mean dangerous Doc?"

The Doc looked at Dean with concerned eyes "They say that people who stay up there never come back…Dean you and your brother need to leave as soon as he is able…you can't go back up there…it's not…safe."

TBC

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: Love the guesses so far…all I can say is…all will be revealed soon…Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and guesses (Game Show Host…don't think so, even I couldn't do that to the boys). As always, let me know what you think by R&R!


	5. Chapter 5 Comparing Notes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**Den of Thieves**

**Chapter 5 – Comparing Notes**

Sam woke up slowly. From the position of the sun in the window he guessed that he slept for most of the day. He stretched and groaned as his bruises were letting him know that he wasn't 100 percent yet. Sam sat up and took a look around the room…he saw Dean's jacket on the end of the daybed…but there was no sign of Dean.

"Hey sleepy head" came a cheery voice, followed by a grinning Dean. Dean had a tray of food in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. "Here you go bro' time to eat up, then you can take a shower…you know that "Ode de Fish" cologne you're wearing won't get you any chicks!"

Sam grinned and eagerly took the tray and cup of coffee. "So, what time is it anyway?" Sam asked as he took a large bite of the sandwich, washing it down with a large sip of coffee.

"Only 4:00 in the afternoon…Doc says that you should stay here and rest for one more night and then we can hit the road."

"Hit the road…why the rush Dean…I thought you wanted to _commune with nature_ for a few days?"

Dean looked away briefly and shrugged as he went to sit on the other bed. "You know I hate camping…I was just doing it to yank your chain for awhile."

Sam looked thoughtfully at his brother…he knew that Dean was hiding something from him. "So, Dean…when are we going to start researching what is going on up there?"

"What do you mean, you were a little clumsy and fell into the river and other than a few missing items…what is there to investigate?"

Sam looked at Dean and shook his head "Dean…Dean…what did you find out about the area? I know that look, you are trying to protect me again…we talked about this remember…we go after these things _together_…right? So spill it!"

"Ok fine…but you first kiddo…how did you fall into the river in the first place and what did you dream about last night?…let's hear it!" Dean sat back and put his hands behind his head, waiting for Sam to start.

Sam took a deep breath as his appetite left him. He gulped as he remembered the nightmare, even now the feeling of fear and anguish at what he had found was strong. "Dean…look man, the dream was really fragmented…all I remember is a spooky looking house and the feeling that I didn't want to be there…then I felt myself falling until I…"

"Until you what Sammy…out with it. Remember, no more secrets, you promised after the incident in the cabin." Dean knew that Sam was hiding something, keeping something back from what he had seen in his dream. In the past he would not have pushed…but after Sam's near possession at the cabin…Dean now was afraid of what his freaky brother would do. He still didn't quite trust that Sam would'nt pick up and leave again…especially if he thought that he was protecting his family.

"You…Dean, ok…I saw you and you weren't moving" Sam said softly as he looked at the ground. He jumped when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder…he hadn't even heard his brother approach. Dean placed a hand under Sam's chin and forced him to meet his eyes.

"Sam…how many times do we have to go over this…**_it's my job_** to protect you and **_your job_** to watch my back…you've done a wonderful job on your end…but me, well, just look at you…I left you alone for a few hours and you came back battered and bruised…I know that it scares you when I am hurt in your visions…but so far, none of them have come true…I'm still here…maybe…just maybe _because of your visions_ we are able to avoid or at least manage the damage." Dean sat back on his heals, watching as Sam gave him a shaky grin.

"Dean, it's not your fault…things happen. If it weren't for your quick thinking I wouldn't be here. It's just hard…you know…I don't know what I would do if…"

"Ok…Ok…enough with the chick flick stuff Sammy…I've told you…I'm not _going anywhere_. Now how about telling me what happened at the river?"

"I'm not sure, I remember a sharp pain in my head and then I slipped into the water…you know the rest."

"Hmmm…did you see anyone or anything?"

"No, but I felt like I was being watched and I had this feeling like there was something wrong…so what have you found out?"

Dean told Sam about his discussion with the doctor that morning. "It sounds like we may have been one of the lucky ones. Doc said that a number of people have disappeared from that area. The town people have searched, but no one is ever found…not even their bodies."

"Sounds like one of our cases Dean…so why the big rush to leave?"

"Sam…look…more than once when I brought you back here, you warned me that you had a feeling that we should leave, thatthere was danger…I've learned from the past, the your instincts tend to be right on the money…I just thought maybe this one time…we should listen to your instincts."

"Dean…something is going on here and we need to find out what it is…before anyone else gets hurt. Give me a few moments to get cleaned up and then I will see what I can find on the computer…can you get it from the car for me?

Dean waited until Sam had gone into the shower, making sure that he was steady enough on his feet before leaving him to get the computer. He was sure that something was off…probably some pissed off spirit_…"Man I sure can pick 'em…maybe next year we should vacation at the bottom of a volcano…it would be safer!" _

**ooooooooo**

Sam had started to research the area using his computer while Dean had left to go to the local library to look up past news articles that might help them figure out what was going on. Sam rubbed his tired eyes as he stood to get another cup of coffee. He was feeling pretty stiff and his ribs still hurt, but otherwise, he felt almost like new. He gazed out the window at the little town. He smiled when he saw his brother leaving the library at the end of the street and stop at what looked like the local bar. Dean could never resist a good bar…well maybe he would get more information from the locals...and a few more phone numbers on napkins to add to his collection.

**oooooooo**

Dean had spent a few hours going over the news articles at the local library. Sam normally did this kind of work, but Dean insisted that Sam stay and rest. Dean began reading an article that referenced the ghost town that Doc had mentioned. It seemed that the town had sprung up around a copper mine owned by Thomas Gallagher. The mine was prosperous and Thomas Gallagher was a very wealthy mine owner.

Dean did a quick search on the name, but was not able to locate any other mention regarding what had happened to the man or the town. Maybe Sam could find more on the internet…after all, it was a very small library. Dean printed off what he had found and put it in his jacket pocket.

As he walked down the very short main street…he noticed the bar. Smiling to himself, he decided to stop in for a quick drink and maybe get a little information.

Doc had returned and had given Sam a clean bill of health. He and Sam sat up for awhile, waiting for Dean to return. When Sam tried to get more information about the ghost town or its inhabitants…the Doc wasn't able to provide much more than what he had told Dean. Sam decided he may as well get some sleep and had just settled in when he heard his brother enter the house.

Dean entered the room, an excited gleam in his eye…the same look he always had when he was getting ready for a hunt. "There is something out there all right…and my guess is that it may be the spirit of Thomas Gallagher."

Dean pulled the article from his pocket and handed it to Sam...Sam sat up and turned on the light. As he unfolded the paper, he noticed a golden residue on the paper. He took a sample and placed it between his fingers, trying to figure out what it was. "Hey Dean…what's this gold stuff on the paper you just gave me?"

"I don't know…it must have gotten on the paper from my pocket…I noticed the stuff in my pocket when I reached in to get my keys…why, do you think it's important?

"Hmmmm…I'm not sure, mumbled Sam as he looked at the residue with a thoughtful expression on his face…maybe Dad's journal will help…why don't you see if it mentions anything about a Spirit that leaves a trail of gold dust…Dean? Sam noticed that panicked look that appeared on his brother's face.

"Shit…Sammy…I can't believe…I left it at the camp site…I was looking at it before your little swimming incident!"

"Well, Dean…looks like we don't have any choice now…first thing tomorrow morning, we need to go back…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Calling Dad

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**Den of Thieves**

**Chapter 6 – Calling Dad**

Dean ran his hand through his hair in agitation…_how could I have left it there_. He looked over at Sam who after reading the article, began to do a search for more information on the internet. Dean kept pacing the floor…he wanted to leave right now to retrieve the valuable book, but he also had noticed that Sam still looked tired. He would have to wait until morning and hope that the journal would be ok.

"Well, if you're done wearing a hole in the floor…how about getting me a cup of coffee" Sam yawned and winced as he stretched his tired body.

"No way, its already going on midnight…you need to get some rest geek boy"

"I'm not tired, besides we need to find out as much as we can about this spirit or whatever it is before we go back…it's weird, I can only find information on Thomas Gallagher up until about the early 1900's, then nothing…it seems that he and the town just kind of disappeared together."

Dean leaned over to look at the notes that Sam had been taking. Thomas Gallagher was the last of his family of Cornish immigrants. He had taken over running the copper mine when his father and mother died of cholera. The town of Margretsville, named after Thomas' mother was a flourishing town that had developed as the profits from the copper mine increased.

However, it looked like that by the time Thomas disappeared, the mine was no longer making any money. According to one source, the cause for the mine's demise, was in the mismanagement of it by the son. Apparently, Thomas spent a great deal of time using the money he inherited and was able to get from the mine to support his extensive collection of unique or rare items. Rather than reinvesting in the mine, Thomas invested in the latest trinket that caught his eye. The mine finally closed in 1898 and a few years later Thomas disappeared. No one ever knew what happed to Thomas and it looked like the Town just died out.

"So, we don't know if he left, or he could have died…which means, if he is a spirit, finding the bones could be real tricky" Dean sighed as he sat on the corner of the small table that Sam was using.

"Yeah…but look at this…since that time, there is mention of over 60 travelers who have gone missing in the same area...I wonder why whatever it is targets travelers?"

"Hmmm…I don't know…it's really weird…whatever this is, it's not following the usual rules of a spirit…I mean, assuming your vision was accurate, he should be tied to the house…not the woods. And the things disappearing make no sense…I mean, a fishing lure, M&M's…hell maybe even your socks and my car keys were taken…but for what?

"Dean, those things may not be connected…those items could have just as easily been taken by some of the local wild life…or been dropped or lost…I think we should concentrate on finding this house and seeing what is really going on...Look, so far we have some missing items, a few objects flying through the air and a little gold dust…none of which adds up to a haunting by a spirit…maybe…"

"Sam _you look_, how often are things in our life just coincidence?" Dean asked as he reached over to turn off Sam's computer.

"Are you trying to tell me that you buy our stuff being taken by some whacked out squirrel…really Sammy…in that case some where in the woods, we have a squirrel who is wearing your socks, sitting on a rock by the river trying to get a little fishing in while eating my M&M's…I say we go out there and smoke 'em"

Sam laughed as he stripped down to his T-Shirt and briefs. He sometimes wondered where his brother came up with this stuff. Sam tried to stifle another yawn, but Dean was too observant.

"I mean it Sam, you get some sleep…I think I'll see if I can get some help from a higher source on this one."

Sam's eyebrow raised, but he continued to get comfortable on the bed. Just before his eyes closed he murmured to Dean "Say hi to Dad for me."

**ooooooooo**

John Winchester had been on the move since he left his sons. He had been searching for any sign of the demon that had tried once again to kill his family. But as yet, he hadn't seen any signs. John figured that the demon was in hiding again…biding his time. But John Winchester knew the meaning of patience. After all, he had waited 22 years to get his first shot at the monster…if need be he would wait 22 more.

John jumped as his phone rang. In the past he would have ignored the phone, but seeing his son's name on the caller ID, he picked it up to answer.

"Hi Son…are you ok? How is Sammy?"

"We are both fine Dad, Sammy had a little accident falling into a river, but other than a few bumps and bruises he is fine. Look, we have kind of walked into something here and wondered if you had any idea as to what it might be."

John didn't like the idea that Sammy had been injured again…damn, trouble seemed to follow that boy.

"Dad…are you there?"

"Yeah, Dean, just thinking…what have you got?"

Dean spent a few moments filling his father in on what had happened so far, including what they had found out about the ghost town and Thomas Gallagher.

"It's really weird Dad, I mean, it could be a spirit or even a poltergeist…but yet it's not acting like our usual customers."

"And you say that it leaves behind a gold powder?" John asked as he wrote down what Dean had told him so far.

"I guess so, I can't think of anywhere else that it could have come from…so what do you think we are dealing with?"

"I'm not sure son, let me do some digging and get back to you…where will you be?"

"Well tomorrow we are going to head back to the camp site to get our stuff…then I'm thinking we will head over to the ghost town to have a look."

"Ok son, but be careful and…"

"I know, I know Dad…watch out for Sammy" Dean smiled as he closed the phone. His father had kept his promise, Dean had fully expected to get his Dad's voice mail as he had done in the past…even though his father wasn't there in person, Dean felt connected to him. More importantly, he knew that his father was safe…at least for the time being.

Dean headed back to the bedroom and after checking on Sam, got into his own bed and fell asleep.

**ooooooooo**

The next morning found Dean and Sam back on the road heading towards their camp site. They had both thanked the Doctor, who had politely refused the money that Dean offered him. Dean had filled Sam in on his conversation with his father the night before.

"So, he isn't sure what it is either?" Sam asked

"No, but knowing Dad, he'll come up with answer before too long…don't worry Sam…whatever it is, it's going to be toast before we leave here!"

Sam just shook his head and resumed looking out the window. When they reached the camp site, Sam went to gather their tents and sleeping bags, while Dean immediately went over to where he remembered seeing the journal.

"Shit…Sam, it's not here…I can't believe it…Dad is gonna kill me when he finds out!"

"Calm down Dean…we'll find it…as soon as we figure out what else is going on around here, I'm sure it will show up." Sam knew that the journal meant more to Dean than he let on…it was a piece of his father that he could keep with him always.

Suddenly, Dean's cell phone beeped. "Great…looks like Dad called back already…must have been in a dead zone when he called, but it looks like he left a message." Dean hit the message retrieve button and began to read the text message left by his father.

"Aw…come on…no way…this can't be what we are hunting!"

"What is it?" Sam asked as he hurried over to his brother, worried about the look of horror that appeared on his brother's face. Dean slowly turned the display towards Sam…

"Holy Crap!"

TBC

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: For those who have kept up to this point…the moment has arrived…well almost…final chance to guess what's behind door number 3 or if not… at least let me know what you think so far…too fast…too slow, just R&R!


	7. Chapter 7 Call of the Wild

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**Den of Thieves**

**Chapter 7 – Call of the Wild**

Suddenly, Dean's cell phone beeped. "Great…looks like Dad called back already…must have been in a dead zone when he called, but it looks like he left a message." Dean hit the message retrieve button and began to reading the text message left by his father.

"Aw…come on…no way…this can't be what we are hunting!"

"What is it?" Sam asked as he hurried over to his brother, worried about the look of horror that appeared on his brother's face. Dean slowly turned the display towards Sam…

"Holy Crap!"

Sam could hardly keep the laughter from bubbling up as he stared at the display.

_**Pixies…use consecrated iron…be careful**_

_**Dad**_

"**_Pixies_**…I can't believe this shit. How could it be _**Pixies**_?…they don't exist…they are only in fairy tales!" Dean ranted as he continued to pace back and forth.

"Dean…Dean…calm down…remember the vampires? Pixies are supernatural, just like them…"

"But Sammy….I mean…**_Pixies_**…at least Dracula has class…who wants to go hunting for God Damn Tinker Bell?" groaned Dean.

Sam chuckled at the thought of his big bad brother bearing down on Tinker Bell with a shot gun. He had to admit…it would be a great Kodak moment!

"Seriously Dean...Tinker Bell aside…Pixies are nothing to mess with. They have been known throughout the ages to plague the unwary traveler. Usually with tricks and by stealing things…but they are also known to get people lost…people who are never heard from again…it makes sense…Dean?"

Dean had stopped his pacing and was giving Sam a funny look.

"Uh Dean, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what has me more worried… the fact that in order to get back Dad's journal, I need to track down the little people…or the fact that my _little brother_ seems to know so much about fairies!"

"Pixies Dean…_not fairies_…there is a difference!"

Dean rolled his eyes up as if asking the heavens to take him now. "So, Sammy…since you're the expert…how do we track something we can't see and more importantly…how do we smoke their little asses?"

Sam calmly told Dean what he knew about Pixies. He explained that they could be repelled by pure iron and that they could only be killed by consecrated iron. He also told Dean that they were thought to be the spirits of those who had died, but were not good enough for heaven or bad enough for hell. They would be bound to stay on earth for eternity, locked in the small ethereal bodies.

"Well you'd think that I would have seen an ugly blue thing flying around the forest…are you sure it's Pixies?" Dean asked hopefully

"They're not Smurfs on steroids, Dean."

"I didn't say Smurfs…I saw them on a Harry Potter flick that I caught on late night TV...they had demonic faces and were a bright blue!"

Sam sighed as he walked over to place a comforting hand on his brother. "Dean you really need to get a life…remember…TV is just make believe!"

"Yeah, like my friggin' life" mumbled Dean.

"So how does the gold dust fit into this?...no…no…don't tell me it's Pixie Poo…" Dean shuddered as he quickly removed his had from his pocket and looked at the golden dust in disgust.

"For cryin' out loud Dean, get a grip! It is said in folklore, that Pixie's have been known to leave behind Pixie Dust in their foot prints…._hello_…you wanted a way to track them?" Sam waited a few moments for the light bulb to go off.

"Cool…so we just follow the little golden foot prints…ok, lets get the guns and get started…the sooner we get rid of these little pests, the better…argh!"

Dean held the back of his head as a rather large pebble hit him behind the left ear. Before he could react, another one hit him in the shoulder. As he turned he saw the underbrush move and heard a soft high pitched giggle.

"Oh, did I mention that they also like to toss things at people who piss them off?" Sam asked innocently

"No…but lets see how they like a bullet from a 45 right between the eyes…come on Sam, lets get going…I'm feeling lucky today!"

**ooooooooo**

Far away, the figure in the house smiled. Now all we need to do is set the trap…and then we'll see how good these hunter's really are!

**ooooooooo**

After the initial shock wore off, Dean got down to business. He and Sam quickly packed their duffle bags with what they thought they might need on the trip. When Dean saw Sam adding the shot gun loaded with salt to his pack he raised an eyebrow in Sam's direction. "Isn't that a little overkill for a 3 inch midget?"

Sam just shrugged "Humor me ok, I still have a funny feeling that there may be more here than meets the eye…besides…"

"I know, I know, you can't be too careful…jeez, you should have that put on a bumper sticker!"

Dean looked closely at the ground where he had seen the bushes moving earlier. "I'll be damned, Sam…look…there is a golden trail…faint, but I think we can still follow it…lets go!"

Dean and Sam continued into the forest, paying closer attention to the ground than they ever had done in the past. After a couple of hours of solid hiking, they still were no closer to finding their prey. But just as they were about to give up, they heard the strange high pitched giggle on the breeze.

Dean took off at a quick run, hoping to catch the little thieves before they got too much further ahead. Sam, at his best normally had trouble keeping up with his brother, but he was still sore from his dip in the river. "Dean, wait…"panted Sam, as he lowered himself onto the nearest bolder. Even though his ribs were not broken, he still felt a great deal of pain and was having trouble catching his breath.

Dean turned and was immediately concerned when he saw his younger brother's pale face. Sam was holding his ribs and his face was a mask of pain_. "Damn, how could I forget that Sam is still recovering?"_ Dean turned back and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Hey bro'…why didn't you say something sooner? Let's take a break…here, have some of this water and a couple of the pain pills the Doc gave us in case you had any trouble."

Sam accepted the pills and water without too much fuss. Dean was even more concerned, Sam normally groused when he was being fussed over. "Sammy, why don't we just set up camp here for the night…its getting close to dusk now anyway and I'm sure that we won't be able to track them much further."

"Thanks Dean…I'm sorry…"

"Shut up with that shit…just relax while I get things set up"

Dean quickly pulled his and Sam's bed rolls from their back packs. He then gathered some wood and started a small fire. He pulled out a can of beans from his pack and soon had dinner ready. As he looked over at his brother, he could see that he was barely staying awake.

"Here Sammy…just eat some of this and then you can sleep…I'll take the first watch tonight"

Sam ate a few bites and then got inside his bed roll. It wasn't long before he was in a deep sleep.

Dean watched the flames flickering as he settled in for the long night. He knew that he wouldn't sleep, not with the little pests roaming the woods. Pixies, he thought…Damn, what's next…dragons?

Dean had started to nod off when he heard a slight rustling nearby. He slowly pulled out his gun and quietly headed in the direction of the rustling. He walked a few steps into the underbrush when he felt something bite his leg. "Son of a bitch! What the hell?" Dean looked down but couldn't see anything in the dark. Realizing he couldn't do anything further, he headed back to the fire.

As he started to sit down on his bed roll, his head suddenly felt heavy. He had a hard time concentrating…forming a thought was almost too much effort. He gazed towards the woods as he heard a soft voice on the wind…"Dean….son…come to me…I need you…come!"

Dean stood up and looked towards the source of the sound…as he walked into the woods he muttered a single word "Mom".

The woods were silent once more…

TBC

Raven524: Do I hear any groans out there? I have to admit this chapter was fun to write...I hope you all enjoy reading it! Of course, there are still a few more twists to this story coming...after all Tinker Bell was known to be a little mischievious. Sorry for the late posting of chapter 6, but I couldn't get it to upload last night. So, hopefully giving you Chapter 7 will redeem me somewhat!. Thanks for all the great guesses and reviews...if you want the story to continue...remember R&R (you never know, I might be led astray by a Pixie unable to finish!)


	8. Chapter 8 Search for Dean

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**Den of Thieves**

**Chapter 8 – Search for Dean**

He gazed towards the woods as he heard a soft voice on the wind…"Dean….son…come to me…I need you…come!"

Dean stood up and looked towards the source of the sound…as he walked into the woods he muttered a single word "Mom".

The woods were silent once more…

**ooooooooo**

Sam began moaning in his sleep as he tossed and turned in his bed roll. _He was back at the old house again. This time, he decided to enter the house. As he walked in he felt a presence, an evil force…but whether it was spirit, poltergeist or demon…he couldn't tell. _

_Suddenly he heard high pitched giggling outside. He looked out the front window and was horrified to see a large group of pixies, roughly dragging Dean towards a hole in the ground. Dean looked to be in bad shape…the fact that he wasn't struggling meant that he was probably badly injured or worse._

_Sam ran out towards the pixies, but before he could get to the edge, he saw them push his brother in to the hole._

"Dean….no….Dean!" shouted Sam as he sat up gazing around for the familiar presence. Normally, his brother would have been there to comfort him…but now all Sam heard was a few crickets in the distance.

"Dean…damn it Dean where are you?" shouted Sam again as he tried to untangle himself from the bed roll.

Dean's bed roll was still laid out by the fire and his backpack was right next to Sam's. Sam tried to take a calming breath as he willed the dull ache in his head to subside. His ribs still hurt and he was still feeling a little dopey from the pain pills Dean had given him. Sam rose slowly, looking around, but nothing could be seen except…the moonlight glinting off something on the edge of the clearing. As Sam drew close to the object, he knew for certain that something was wrong…it was Dean's gun….and a little further in he thought he saw a slight golden trail.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He hoped that it would get a signal out here. He punched in Dean's speed dial number, but all he got was his brother's voice mail. _Great…just great_…if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation and the lingering fear from his latest nightmare…Sam would have thought this was funny…_Dean taken by Pixies_…he just hoped he would be able to tease his brother about it some day.

Sam quickly gathered up their equipment and decided to head back to the car…he didn't need to follow the pixie trail any further…after all he knew where they were headed. Now if he could only get to the car and get to the ghost town before his vision/nightmare became a reality.

**ooooooooo**

Dean continued to stumble through the forest, his eyes unseeing, following the voice he heard on the wind. He tumbled down a steep embankment, falling into a small stream. Yet, he still rose silently and followed.

The pixies were having fun at his expense. They made sure to lead him through the densest part of the forest. They were still peeved at his comments earlier about them. By the time they were through with Dean Winchester, he would no longer make fun of them.

Finally, Dean approached an old house. He had scratches and bruises everywhere. His clothes had not faired much better…even his prized favorite T-Shirt was torn and shredded beyond repair. Yet, Dean still did not appear to feel the pain. He simply walked into the house and began looking around…"Mom…I'm here…Mom…please, let me see you…I just need to see you…please?" Tears were streaming down his face as he tried desperately to find her.

The only response to Dean's request was a harsh laugh. "Welcome hunter…how does it feel to be the hunted?"

The figure in the house did not expect an answer, not yet. It would still be a few hours before the toxin from the pixie bite wore off. "Take him into my collection room and tie him securely my friends…you have done very well…very well in deed. Now we just need to wait for the other to show up…then the fun can really begin!"

**ooooooooo**

It seemed an eternity before Sam reached the black Impala. His bruised ribs combined with the lingering effects of the dream had sapped most of his energy. He threw the equipment into the trunk of the car and pulled out the local map. Once he had the location, he picked up his cell phone one more time. Please be there…he thought as he dialed his father's number. I think I might need back up on this one!

The phone rang three times before John Winchester picked it up. Sam couldn't believe that he was talking directly to his father…he figured he would have to leave a message.

"Sammy…what is it…what's wrong?" his father's voice demanded.

"Well, Dad, ummm…you see, I think Dean has been kidnapped by the pixies!" Before his father could respond, Sam immediately related to him what had happened since Dean's call, including what he had seen in his latest visions. He waited for the tirade to start…after all he and Dean had certainly bungled things so far.

"Sammy" John Winchester said quietly, he could hear the stress in his youngest son's voice. While John had confidence in his youngest son's abilities to handle almost anything…he knew that Sam still needed to learn to trust in himself.

"Sammy…listen to me…I have been doing a little more research on the local legends in the area. You are most likely up against more than just pixies here son."

"I know Dad, even without my visions, the actions of these pixies were too well organized…aren't they usually just more mischievous than malicious?"

"Yes, usually...but in this case I think your Thomas Gallagher may actually be behind the whole thing. It appears that before he disappeared, he had been dabbling in black magic. Part of his collection near the end seemed to focus on things associated with the dark arts. If he was killed, you may be dealing with a powerful spirit."

"Great…so basically, we are still not sure what I'm going up against!" Sam sighed with frustration; while he disliked hunting…he particularly disliked hunting when he wasn't sure who the enemy was.

"Ummm…Dad, where are you?"

There was a brief silence on the end of the phone. Sam figured that his father would probably give him the same old line about it not being safe for him to know where he was. However, Sam was in for another shock when he heard his father say "Somewhere in California Sam…you know cell phones aren't secure, so I won't give you may exact location…but I was checking the flights, the soonest I can be at your location would be tomorrow night…until then, you'll have to try to handle this on your own."

"I know Dad, it's just that, well…"

John heard the uncertainty in his son's voice. He wished that he was closer to them, but there was nothing for it at this point. "Sam, you can do this…now follow your training and get your brother out of there…we'll tackle the rest when I get there…get going now…you're brother needs you!"

"Yes, sir!" Sam replied as he hung up the phone. He immediately dialed a second number used by his father, blocking where the call was coming from, he gave coordinates to where the old house stood. Sam then calmly began getting things ready, since he didn't know exactly what he would be up against; he would be carrying a pretty heavy back pack. He just hoped he had everything he needed…both his and Dean's life would depend on it.

**ooooooooo**

Dean slowly became aware of his surroundings. After a few moments, he began to wish that he was still unconscious. He groaned as he began to feel the numerous cuts and bruises all over his body. He was also damp and chilled to the bone. His head ached something fierce and he could feel the wetness on his cheeks as if he had been crying…although, he couldn't figure out why, he felt as if he had lost something precious to him…again. Worse yet, he was tightly tied in a dark room and had no idea how he got there.

Suddenly, a figure appeared within his line of site. The heavily cloaked figure laughed as Dean tried to sit up. After struggling for a few more minutes, Dean gave in to his exhaustion and waited to see what would happen next.

"Welcome young hunter…welcome to my home. I hope you find the accommodations to your liking?"

"Well, I gotta tell you, I don't think this place will be shown in Better Homes and Gardens anytime soon…jeez, haven't you heard of paint?"

Dean felt something grab his hair and pull while he felt another set of claws tearing at his back. He held back his screams and just grunted from the pain. However his eyes opened wider when he got a good look at his new tormentors.

"I'd like to introduce you to my friends…although I understand you've already met!"

Dean was getting his first close up look at the pixies…_Man, where is Tinker Bell when I need her_, he thought as he was suddenly covered by the little beasts.

TBC

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: Warning…things are about to get dark again for our boys…let me know if you like where this is going. Keep those reviews coming!


	9. Chapter 9 Pixies' Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**Den of Thieves**

**Chapter 9 – Pixies' Revenge**

Dean was living his worst nightmare. He was covered by the little demonic looking creatures. Each beast was 3 to 5 inches in height with graying skin and tufts of long white hair falling behind their pointy ears. The arms were slightly long, hanging below the waist and ending in claw like hands which at this moment were doing their best to shred Dean to pieces. The eyes were dark as night and the mouth was filled with sharp pointed teeth.

Dean squirmed as the devilish creatures took great pleasure in inflicting pain on the helpless captive. Dean couldn't help himself any longer, he screamed. Just before Dean thought he would pass out from the pain, he heard his host order the pixies to stop.

"We don't want to rush things…there will be time enough for that later. Meanwhile, why don't we try to make our guest a little more comfortable…move him into the chair so we can have a chat."

The pixies pulled Dean over towards a chair in the center of the room. They quickly untied his hands and stood aside, daring Dean to try anything. Dean just shrugged and figured he'd play along for now. It took him two tries to get himself into the chair, his head spinning from the injuries he had received. Right now he just wanted to find a quiet corner and sleep.

"Good, as you can see, escape is not possible. Besides, all it would take is one bite from my little friends and you would come back…just like a trained homing pigeon."

"So, that's how I got here…must be pretty bad when you have to rely on munchkins to do your evil work…don't want to get those scaly hands dirty?" Dean could still put on a brave front, even though he was beginning to think that this might be one mess he wouldn't be able to get himself out of.

He was having trouble focusing on the figure in front of him. He still couldn't figure out if it was spirit or _corporeal _(as his college geek brother preferred to call those who were still alive). So far all he could make out was the pale scaly hands hanging from the oversized dark robe.

"They do my bidding and allow me to access to those who are outside my sphere of influence…but here, I don't need them to do anything…let me demonstrate." Before Dean could react, he felt himself being lifted up off the chair by his neck. His airway closed, he felt himself choking. Just as suddenly as it had started, the pressure was gone and Dean gulped in air into his sore throat.

"Now that we know who is in charge here…I thought you might want to spend some time looking at my collection…I don't get much of a chance to show it off anymore. It has taken me years, but I think you'll agree that there is not another collection like it in the world!" The figure snapped its fingers and an area in front of Dean lit up.

Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing…the big collection looked like nothing but junk…old camping gear, trinkets, eye glasses, bottles filled with God knows what…and his father's journal. Suddenly it started to make sense; all of these items must have been stolen from various travelers in the area.

"Ah…yeah, real nice. So, you have your little buddies here snitch items from unwary campers and then you place them on display…great hobby…must be worth what at least $20."

Dean felt a blow against his face, snapping his head sideways. As the blood started to trickle from the corner of his mouth, he decided maybe he had gone a little too far…he wasn't sure how much more his body could take and he wanted to make sure there was enough left to kill this son of a bitch.

"You insolent pup…how dare you question the value of my collection! Of course, it isn't as grand as the one that I had before those murderous thieves took advantage of my hospitality and stole my most precious items. Luckily they did not get the most important treasures…those I kept hidden…they were my salvation!"

Dean figured that he was now facing a spirit…a crazy one, but a spirit none the less. So, now all he had to do was figure out where the body was then he could get rid of this looney toon once and for all…of course, first he had to figure out a way to get out of this mess, or at least survive until Sam made an appearance…if he knew his brother, he was probably already on his way…at least he hoped so.

"So, you died and now you want revenge…aren't the ones who killed you already gone Thomas…or do you prefer Tommy?" Dean was happy to see that he managed to say something that actually appeared to shake up the spirit in front of him.

"You will know all soon enough hunter" Thomas snarled and he turned to leave the room. He motioned for the pixies to follow him. "Remember, the door will be locked, but it doesn't matter…if you try to escape, my friends will find you and next time…I won't stop them from having their fun!"

As the key in the lock sounded, Dean allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment. God he was tired. He took a quick look at his body and couldn't believe the amount of damage. Every part of his body was either badly scratched or bruised. Yet, luckily, even the claw marks, though painful, did not appear to be too deep. His teeth chattered, he needed to figure out a way to get warm soon or he would be no better than Sam had been after his dip in the river. He also had to figure out what was going on here and quick before Sammy showed up.

Outside the door, the figure waited patiently. He knew it would be a matter of time…no one had been able to resist and he couldn't wait. Soon, he would be able to feed again and this time, he would enjoy it…how dare the hunter make fun of him…he would soon regret his harsh words.

**oooooooo**

Sam had started the 2 hour drive to the ghost town. As he drove, he tried to relax his tired muscles. God, he was so tired, but he couldn't sleep. He pressed the accelerator down further, praying that he would make it in time. Hang on Dean, I'm coming…just hold on!" thought Sam as he saw the sun just breaking over the tree line.

**oooooooo**

Dean woke as the sun hit his face. He shook his head, trying to clear it and groaned as his weary body reminded him that he needed more than a couple of hours sleep. In the daylight, the place looked even worse than it had the night before. Dean slowly stood up, taking a closer look at the "collection" of his host. Without a second thought, Dean reached for his father's journal, checking it to make sure that nothing was damaged or missing. He stroked the soft leather, gaining comfort from the familiar object.

Dean started to look around the room further and found his jacket in the corner…_Man I could have used that last night_, he thought as he quickly shrugged into the warm jacket. He placed the journal safely in the inner pocket and began to see if he could use any of the other items. He quickly placed a flashlight and a couple of lighters into his pockets. Further along, he spotted a Swiss army knife and placed that in his pocket as well. Unfortunately, there didn't appear to be much that he could use to defend against the spirit or his little friends.

Dean looked out the window into the distance and his heart started to beat a little faster…he was sure he had seen it…his black beauty had appeared briefly at the top of the hill a few miles down the road. _That's it Sammy…now we can kick some spirit butt!_

The door suddenly burst open and Dean jumped as he heard the spirit scream "Thief…how dare you steal from me when I offered you the comfort of my home…now you will die!"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**Den of Thieves**

**Chapter 10 – Secret Revealed**

Dean turned to face the spirit as it entered the room. "What do you mean…I simply took back what you stole from me and others…you're the thief here not me!"

"You think you're so smart hunter…well this time, you have outsmarted yourself. Before, I could not kill you, but now you have placed your life in my control."

"What do you mean you _couldn't kill me_ before...it felt like you were doing a pretty good job of it to me!" Dean started to maneuver himself towards the open door. All he had to do was keep the spirit talking long enough for Sam to get here. He was sure his brother would come prepared…he just hoped he could get out to warn Sam about what they were up against before it was too late.

"The night that I died, I invited into my home a group of travelers who were looking for a warm place to stay. They had heard about my collection from the people in town and wondered if they could take a look at it. I was happy to show it to them. But before I could do anything, one of them hit me over the head. I woke up in the mine in total darkness. They had thrown me down the main shaft. My leg was badly broken, but I managed to pull myself into my secret room, deep within the mine. There I cast a spell that allowed me to live on in my current state."

"And what state would that be?" Dean asked.

The spirit slowly lowered its hood revealing a badly decaying face. The skin was withered and gray and the sunken eyes were pure red.

"Man, you really need to get some sun…maybe even consider a face lift…you are **_fuggly_**!" Dean taunted as he took a quick look to see if he could make his escape. Suddenly he was picked up and pinned against the wall. His vision began to swim as he felt himself losing consciousness.

"I've had enough of your insults…let's just see how cocky you are after I am through with you…"

As Dean's unconscious body slipped to the ground the spirit hovered over him shortly, breathing in some of his strength. "Yes, this one will do just fine…as soon as he is dead I will be able to use his energy to help me take the body of his brother. With the power in that body, I should be able to use it for quite some time! Come my friends; let's take him to his new home!"

**ooooooooo**

Sam had parked the Black Impala in a grove of trees and had made his way to the hole in the ground. It looked just the same as it had in his nightmare. He shuddered to think that Dean may already be in the hole. Sam quickly tied a rope to a nearby tree stump and lowered the other end into the hole. He wanted to check the house out, but just in case Dean was in the mine, he needed a way to get down to him quickly.

Sam started towards the house and looked into the windows on the first floor. It didn't appear that anyone was home. He decided not to enter the house, but rather, he decided to circle around back to check things out before he went inside. Sam was just getting ready to open the back door and enter the house, when he heard a loud thumping noise out front.

Sam quickly ran to the edge of the house and almost cried out when he saw his older brother being dragged along the ground by a group of pixies. Sam knew that his only chance to stop what was happening was to try to kill as many of the pixies as he could. Then hopefully, he could get Dean to the car before more appeared.

It was a sloppy plan, but unfortunately, it was all Sam had at this point. He tightened the back pack to make sure that it would not come off and then pulled out one of the guns he had taken along. It was loaded with consecrated iron. He just hoped that he could get a clean shot off as some of the little beasts were actually under Dean's body…pulling it closer to the edge.

"Let my brother go you bastards" Sam yelled as he charged, gun blazing. He hit the first 4 pixies before the others had time to react. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure looming in the doorway of the house, but he didn't have time to think about how to handle that as some of the pixies had dropped Dean and were heading directly for Sam.

Sam once again took aim and calmly hit the pixies one at a time. He reached behind him to pull out another pistol when he noticed that a few of the pixies had stayed behind and now had Dean at the edge of the hole. Before Sam could reach him, the pixies gave a large push…Dean disappeared into the blackness.

"Dean…no!…you bastards, I'll kill every one of you!" Sam raged. In slow motion, Sam watched as he killed all the pixies that were remaining between him and the hole. By the time he was done, he had killed and seen at least 15 of the demonic creatures evaporate.

Sam took a quick look over his shoulder as he heard a loud shriek coming from the house. "No, you'll ruin everything…stop him…don't let him go down there…it's not his time yet!"

Sam watched in horror as a large group of pixies swarmed from the interior of the house. Sam quickly placed the gun in his coat pocket and ran for the rope he had secured earlier. Sam dropped quickly into the hole, grabbing onto the rope as he tried to descend to his brother. However, before he could get too far, the rope came loose and Sam followed his brother into the darkness.

**ooooooooo**

Sam came to in total darkness. As he tried to move, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. It appeared that the back pack had finished what the river had started. He could tell that this time his ribs were not just bruised, but one or two of them were probably broken. He tried to carefully sit up, but each movement was agony. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Sam finally managed to get himself sitting up against a wall. He carefully undid the straps on the back pack and lowered it to the floor beside him. He reached into his pocket and produced a flashlight, thankful that it had not broken in the fall. As he looked around, he drew in a quick breath as the beam fell on a figure that wasn't moving.

"Dean…Dean…can you hear me?" Sam tried to move, but once again his ribs prevented him. Sam felt his eyes well up with tears as his frustration grew. "Dean…please…wake up…I need you!"

Dean heard a familiar voice calling to him…calling him out of the darkness. Part of him wanted to stay in the darkness where there was no pain…but then he heard the voice again…more urgent this time.

"Sammy" Dean groaned as he tried to open his eyes. "Hey, could you get that light out of my eyes?"

"Dean…Dean…are you ok?" Sammy gasped as his breathing was starting to hitch.

Dean heard the difficulty Sam was having with his breathing and sat up as quickly as his battered body would allow. "Yeah, I'm fine…just a few scrapes and bruises…nothing broken though…how about you?"

"Not good…I think I broke a couple of ribs…I'm sorry Dean, I really screwed things up!"

Dean carefully moved over to where his little brother was painfully leaning against the tunnel wall. His face was pale and he was having trouble breathing, but luckily there did not appear to be any sign that his lung was punctured. "Man, you're a mess little brother…how on earth did you manage to break your ribs?" Dean asked as he gently probed his brother's chest. He cringed when he felt at least two of the ribs move beneath his fingers.

"Well, you know how I always like to be prepared…ummm…the backpack sort of got in the way when I landed…I guess I should have stuffed it with something a little softer!" Sam jerked as Dean hit a tender spot.

"Ok…no problem…by any chance did you bring first aid supplies with you?" Without waiting for an answer he pulled the flashlight he had taken from the Collector and started to search through the over loaded backpack. "Jeez Sammy, how the hell did you carry this thing at all…" Dean shook his head in wonder as he pulled the supplies he needed from the backpack.

Dean carefully helped Sammy remove his coat, shirt and T-Shirt. Just that simple motion seemed to weaken his little brother as his eyes began to close. "Sammy…come on, you gotta stay with me here…we don't know how long it will be before company arrives!"

Sam opened his eyes with difficulty and shivered as the cool air in the cave hit his warm skin. As Dean tightly wrapped Sam's ribs, Sam tried to suppress the groan of pain. But Dean saw it in his face. Dean decided it was time to lighten things up a bit…at least for a moment.

"So, I just want to get one thing clear, before you say anything…I was not kidnapped by Tinker Bell, ok…we are not going to talk about this ever, right Sammy?"

"Sure, whatever you say" Sam laughed and quickly held his ribs. "As long as you promise to stop trying to make me laugh…it hurts you Jerk!"

"Bitch"

Both boys grinned at each other until they heard a sound echoing in the tunnel…far off they could hear the sound of high pitched giggles.

TBC

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: Ok…so I couldn't resist a little more Sammy pain. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far…remember, I work faster the more reviews I get…R&R!


	11. Chapter 11 Lost and Found

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**Den of Thieves**

**Chapter 11 – Lost and Found**

Dean peered through the darkness trying to find out how close the pixies were to their location. Unfortunately, the echoing in the chamber could be from anywhere. "Sammy…we need to get into a better location…we are too much in the open here."

Dean helped Sam stand up and reached for the backpack, he placed it over his shoulder. Supporting Sam with his other arm, he started heading down the tunnel.

"Ummm..Dean…do you know where you are going?"

"Yeah…away from those freaks!"

Sam stopped for a moment and carefully reached into his other pocket, pulling out the gun that Dean had dropped in the woods. "Here" he gasped as the movement caused him pain.

"Sammy…my favorite piece…loaded with consecrated iron?" At Sam's slight nod, Dean smiled his first genuine smile of the day.

"Great…so now all we have to do is hope we have enough bullets to smoke those little bastards."

Dean and Sam worked their way slowly down the tunnel, stopping often to let Sam rest. After about an hour, Dean stopped and gently lowered Sam to the floor. The walking had been easy so far and there was not much to see except the odd boulder and the rails from the mining cars that must have been in use when the mine was active.

Dean pulled a bottle of water out of the backpack and handed it to Sam. "Drink up little brother, we'll take a rest here for a few moments…then we need to move on and try to find the Collector's private hide away"

"What do you mean Dean? Who is the Collector?" Sam's ribs felt like they were on fire, but he wouldn't complain. He had caught a good look at his brother's condition and knew that he too must be hurting. At least, none of the cuts though numerous, looked too deep.

Dean groaned a little as he carefully lowered himself next to Sam. He closed his eyes for just a moment, allowing himself a brief rest before telling Sam everything that he had learned while he was held by Thomas Gallagher's ghost.

"So, it is a spirit. I wonder why he couldn't kill you before? How is he able to control the pixies?"

"Whoa Sam, one question at time ok…my head is still a little sore from the 3 story jump we took earlier!"

Sam sat quietly for a few minutes, trying to put the pieces together with what his father had told him. "You know Dean…Dad found out that Thomas was practicing black magic before he died. I wonder if he found a way to bind the pixies to him. It also looks like whatever spell he is using, he can't roam far from the house…that is why he needs the pixies to bring people to him."

"Hmmm…makes sense Sammy, but why couldn't he kill me…and why did he throw me into this mine shaft to do it?"

Sam shook his head slightly. He agreed with Dean in that the answers probably lay in the secret room Thomas had mentioned.

"So, Dean any idea where this secret room might be?" Sam asked quietly

"No, but I figure, how far could he get with a badly broken leg…I don't think he would have been able to climb back out…so the room must be somewhere on this level. I figure we walk for a couple of hours in one direction and if we don't find anything…we head back in the other direction. There don't seem to be too many branches off this tunnel, so we shouldn't get too lost."

"Dean, I forgot to tell you…Dad is coming…but he won't be here until later tonight" Dean gave a surprised grunt as he slowly stood up. "Well that just means we have to get to the bottom of this sooner than later…_I can't believe he's coming_" Dean said softly to himself as he and Sam headed down the tunnel again.

**ooooooooo**

Thomas paced back and forth muttering to himself. "I can't believe, all my plans…you all know the rules, now I can't kill the younger brother…even if he dies, I can't take over his body. What a mess!"

The pixies in the room cowered from the anger of their master. "Ok…you need to go into the tunnel and report back on what you find. I need to know what those two are up to…all may not be lost, if we can lure the older hunter into the sacred room, I can at least kill him and claim his body. Even though I may not be able to kill the younger one directly, I can make him wish he was dead."

The pixies quickly left the house and headed into the tunnels to do their master's bidding.

**ooooooooo**

"Dean" Sam gasped as he stopped holding his chest. "I'm sorry, I just can't seem to catch my breath…you need to find the way out and get Dad…I'll be fine…really…just leave…" Sam slumped to the ground unconscious as the pain finally won out.

"Aw Sammy" Dean gently moved Sam's body into a more comfortable position. He checked Sam's breathing and was concerned how shallow it sounded. He knew that his brother hadn't totally recovered from his battle in the river. _Damn it_, even though he would not want anyone else to guard his back…he hated the fact that it usually ended up with Sam getting injured. Dean was constantly at war with his feelings…he wanted to have Sam in his life…but sometimes the cost seemed just too high.

They had been wandering around in the tunnels for a couple of hours now with no results. Dean figured that as soon as Sam woke up, they would get out of Dodge…he could get Sam some help and then come back with his father later. Decision made, Dean tried to gently wake up his younger brother.

"Sammy…come on little bro'…we gotta get you somewhere warm and get those ribs looked at…Sammy?"

Sam heard his brother's voice in the darkness, but was having trouble opening his eyes. He was chilled to the bone and each breath seemed to take too much effort. "Dean….what happened?" groaned Sam as he tried to sit up.

Dean reached over and helped his brother into a sitting position. "Not much, you just decided to take a little nap on me…not that I mind usually…but we need to start finding a way out of here!"

"What about the spirit's hidden room Dean? We need to try to find his bones so that we can get rid of him once and for all. I'm fine now…just give me another minute and we can start again."

Before Dean could respond, they both heard the high pitch giggle of the pixies. "Come on Sam, rest time is over!" Dean said as he placed Sam's arm over his shoulder again and started to pull him along the corridor. He didn't want another run in with the little beasts if he could help it. The problem was, they were probably between them and the way out.

The brothers walked for another half hour in the opposite direction of the pixies' sounds. "Dean…stop a minute, do you…"

"Sammy…you're not going to faint on me again are you?…cause if you are, I'm going to let Tinker Bell and her buddies do a little fairy dance on your ass…we have to keep moving!"

Sam would have glared at Dean except, it was too dark for Dean to see the look and it would take too much effort. "Dean..wait…you know how a border collie gets sheep to go where it wants them to go? It nips and barks and generally uses the animals' fear to move them where it wants them to end up."

"Ok…I give up…what the hell does that have to do with our current situation…are you sure you're feeling ok?" Dean reached up to feel Sam's forehead to check for temperature. Sam angrily batted his hand away, groaning as the motion caused his ribs to complain again.

"All I have to say Dean is…**_Baaaaaaaaa_**!" With that Sam stopped and slumped down against the nearest wall, waiting for Dean to decide to listen to what he had to say. Dean sat down next to Sam with a slight groan. God he was tired and he knew that Sam was also getting close to the end of his rope.

"So…you think we are being led somewhere by our little friends?"

"No Dah…listen, you said that the spirit couldn't kill you at first…maybe he can only kill you down here…does the phrase _'lambs to the slaughter'_ mean anything to you? I think that we are being driven to wherever the spirit wants us to end up…and if that is true…I'm not sure we want to accommodate him!"

"Ok…Ok…I get it. But we don't have much choice here. Neither one of us is in any shape to take on a gang of pixies. Until we can figure out how to break the spell that binds them to Thomas…I don't see any other option…do you?"

"I guess not…I just hate feeling like I'm walking into a trap with my eyes shut!" Sam started to get up again, ready to move on. He reached up to a small rock outcropping to pull himself up when suddenly, the whole wall moved in. Sam disappeared before Dean's eyes into the darkness.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he tried to see into the darkness beyond the opening. But the only answer was a low moan….

TBC

Raven524: Sorry for the gap in updates…but unfortunately work has interrupted the flow (hmmm…maybe the pixies had a talk with the boss). Hope you like the newest chapter. With luck, the next one should be up soon…but as you already know by now…lots of reviews usually gets me going faster! Remember to R&R!


	12. Chapter 12 Hidden Room

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**Den of Thieves**

**Chapter 12 – Hidden Room**

"Sammy…Sam…answer me!" Dean yelled as he grabbed the backpack and headed for the opening.

"Argh…Dean….watch out for the first…." Before Sam could complete his sentence, he felt the sudden impact of his brother landing on his already bruised and battered rib cage. Sam gasped as the pain assaulted him. He couldn't see anything because he had lost his flashlight when he fell. But he figured he had tumbled down at least 4 or 5 stairs into the room.

"Ah…Dean…could you…are you alright?" Sam panted; he couldn't move as he had landed face down. Besides with his injured ribs, turning over to remove his brother was not an option.

"Huh…oh…sorry Sammy…just had the wind knocked out of me. Give me a sec and I'll put a little light on the subject." Dean shook his head and rolled off his brother. He heard the sudden intake of breath and the corresponding hiss of pain from his brother as he searched his pocket for one of the lighters he had found in Thomas' collection of junk. Using the lighter, Dean was able to locate one of the flashlights. He turned it on Sam and quickly moved to help his brother.

"Hold on there Sam…I gotcha…nice and easy now, let's get you sitting up right." Sam didn't say anything as Dean helped him sit up against the bottom step. Sam's head sagged down to his chest and his breathing was rapid and shallow as he fought for air. Dean felt Sam's forehead and wasn't surprised to find out that it was warm…if he didn't find a way out soon, he was afraid Sam would never make it out of this hell hole.

"Sammy…listen to me…listen to me" Dean said softly as he lifted Sam's head trying to make eye contact. Sam's eyes were unfocused slits in his sweaty face. "We have to get you out of here now…you understand me…we can come back later to figure out what Thomas wants…but you gotta help me, I'm afraid if I carry you, I'll make your ribs worse!"

Sam heard the urgency in his brothers' voice, but unfortunately, he felt the nagging headache starting in the back of his head. The last thing he heard before his newest vision started was "Oh God, not now…Sammy!"

_The room looked similar to the one they were in now. Sam stood looking at a small book case, full of books, but the one that drew his attention was an old book that stood open on the top of the book case. Sam drew closer, trying to make out the words when the book slammed shut and the room was lit with a bluish light._

_Sam turned slowly towards the source, knowingwhat he would see. "Hello, Thomas" Sam said quietly as the figure moved closer to him._

"_You have caused me great trouble…but no matter, luckily I have a spare!"_

"_A spare…a spare what?" Sam asked as the spirit motioned to an altar shaped rock at the opposite end of the room. Sam gasped as he saw the figure strapped down to the altar._

"Dean…Oh God…What has he done to you?" Sam's was hyperventilating as he came out of his vision. The pain in his ribs would not allow him to breathe normally. Sam held his head with one hand and encircled his rib cage with the other as he bent over in pain. He felt a calming hand on his shoulder and knew immediately who it was.

"Sammy…come on…you know the drill…try to take easy breaths…that's it…breathe in…breathe out…just concentrate on your breathing" Dean had tears in his eyes as he saw the pain etched on his brother's pale face. Since the demon attack the visions seemed to be coming more frequently. It was almost as if the demon's possession opened up a door in Sam's mind that allowed the visions to come out. He just wished they were less painful for his brother.

"Dean…you have to get out of this room…you have to go now…before it's too late!" Sam reached out a hand to his brother's arm, pulling him closer. "This is where the spirit needs you to be…he can't hurt me for some reason…but you…he's going to kill you!" Sam slumped back down onto the floor totally spent. He felt his brother reach over without a word and grab him under the arms, lifting him onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry. Dean grabbed the backpack and headed back up the stairs and into the tunnel. Sam cried out, biting his lip as Dean carefully lowered him to the floor.

"Ok Sam, spill it…what did you see this time?" Dean asked softly as he cupped Sam's head in his hand, looking into his brother's eyes.

"The answer is in that room Dean…I saw a book of spells. I had just glanced at it, but the spell looked like one that Thomas uses to possess the bodies of his victims…only…" Sam gasped again, trying to get the words out but his vision was getting cloudy.

"What Sam…come on…tell me!"

"You gotta be dead first Dean!" Sam slumped to the floor unconscious.

**ooooooooo**

Back at the house, Thomas grinned as he felt his plan working. The pixies had driven the boys to thesacred room. While there was danger there for Thomas…he felt he could handle the younger boy easily. The older hunter though was another matter. Since he was planning on taking over his body…he didn't want to damage it much further.

Perhaps if he offered him a choice…yes! He would offer him his brother's life in exchange for his body. Now the only problem would be to lure them back into the room one more time. Thomas could only appear in the house and in the hidden room where his powers were greatest. Outside, he was vulnerable to attack.

Thomas gathered what was left of his pixie army, smaller now thanks to the younger hunter. But no matter…the ranks would grow again in time. "I know you are angry my friends, but now is not the time for revenge…we need to be careful or all will be lost. I don't know how much longer I can remain in this body as it is almost used up…it has been too long since we have had a traveler in these parts. You must get them into the sacred room…then I will let you do what you want with the younger man…now go!"

**ooooooooo**

Dean had made Sam as comfortable as he could as he began taking inventory of what Sam had brought with him. Although he was tired and could also use a brief rest…he figured from the sounds of Sam's vision, they better come up with a plan of sorts. _God, how had this gone so wrong_… a few days ago, all he wanted was a little R&R…when this was over, he was going to find a nice motel and lock himself and his geek brother in for a solid week.

"Dean" Sam moaned as he struggled to sit up. He shivered from the cold, but felt as if he was on fire. He knew that he was fading and soon would not be able to help his brother. _Damn, he should have prepared better_…he should have just come down into the tunnel and waited. Sam had to learn how to use his visions better in the future…so far, even though things have turned out ok in the end…getting there had been hell.

"Hey sleepy head…are you feeling any better?" Dean asked knowing the answer before Sam even said it.

"I'm fine Dean…did you get any rest? You know even Superman rested once and awhile!" Sam watched as Dean carefully reloaded the pistols he had brought with the consecrated iron rounds. He also loaded the shot gun with rock salt and placed it beside the opening to the hidden room.

"Relax Sammy…I'm good…but you…well…I hate to say it…but you really look like shit!"

"Thanks…don't pull any punches on my account…" Sam grinned as he struggled to stand up. Dean looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, let me know the plan…I know that look…you're going to do something stupid. Let's just get it over with so I can get out of this place…I don't think I ever want to see another mine as long as I live…and by the way…did I mention that I definitely hate camping!"

"Take it easy Sammy…if we do this right…the only thing that is going to die today will be our friend Thomas and his freaky little friends!..and what do you mean stupid...my plans are never stupid!"

As Dean handed a couple of the pistols to Sam, they heard a sound coming at them in the tunnel.

"This time we smoke 'em…I'm done playing Baa, Baa Black Sheep!" Dean turned towards the sound of the approaching pixies with a pistol in both hands.

"So…yah feeling lucky bitches…come and get me!"

TBC

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: Thanks again for the reviews. Luckily I was actually able to leave work on time tonight to finish up this chapter. As Dean would say…_you all know the drill_…if you want more, just R&R!


	13. Chapter 13 Dark Spell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**Den of Thieves**

**Chapter 13 – Dark Spell**

Dean placed himself in front of his younger brother in a protective stance as he watched for the pixies' approach. "Be careful Sammy, don't let them get close enough to bite you…their venom puts you under his control somehow."

"No problem Dean…I've gotcha covered" Sam held the flashlight so that Dean's hands would be free. He also had a pistol in his hand ready to shoot anything that came within range.

The boys didn't have long to wait as the sounds grew louder and louder. Suddenly, the first group appeared and charged at the boys. Dean calmly took aim and hit the first 3 or 4 before they could advance. He smiled as he saw Sammy get a couple more of the little pests.

"Sammy…we need to get more cover or we'll be over-run" Dean nodded towards the room. While he didn't like the idea of going back in, at least there may be places that they could take cover.

"Get a move on Sam…I'm not sure how long I can keep this up!" Dean took aim at the next group of pixies and started firing at random. He followed Sam down the steps into the room, keeping an eye on the door.

Sam had been using the flashlight to look around the door area. "Aha…I bet this is it!" Sam pushed on a small rock that looked like it was just part of the rough wall. As he pushed on it, the door slowly closed.

"Cool…hopefully the lever works both ways…I'd hate to be here forever!" Dean quickly reloaded the pistols, handing Sam the shot gun he had grabbed as they entered the room. He then reached for Sam's gun and reloaded it as well.

Sam once again used his flashlight to begin exploring the room. He began walking to the area that he remembered seeing the spell book located. After walking a few feet further into the room…he spotted what he was looking for.

"Here Dean…hold this and watch out…Thomas could arrive at any time!" Dean took the shot gun and once again took a protective stance in front of his brother. Sam pulled the book closer to him and began reading through the worn book. In particular, he paid attention to the pages that had notations written in the margins. As Sam continued to read, Dean started to flash the light around the room to see what else was in there.

"Ok Geek boy…see if you can find a banishing spell or something. I'm going to have a little look around. Will you be ok?"

"Ah…hmmmm…" came the distracted answer. Sam carefully sat down in front of the bookcase, and continued to read.

Dean wandered towards the opposite side of the room, taking note that along the far wall were more cases holding ancient artifacts…most of which appeared to be used for the practice of dark magic. Dean jumped when he accidentally, knocked a jar of something onto the floor…he wasn't sure what had been in it…but the smell! "God, Sammy…this guy has jars of stuff over here…reminds me of your hunting friends in the woods…all that's missing is the freaky cages!"

As per usual, once Sam got involved with research, he rarely talked until he had found what he was looking for. Dean continued on, being careful to avoid any more of the jars. A little further on, Dean paused as he saw the flat shaped rock against the far wall. There were symbols of power written on the walls in what looked like blood. A chill went up Dean's spine as he realized that this must be an altar of some sort. There was still traces of blood on it's surface and on the ropes that had secured it's last victim.

"Ahh…Sammy, could you come over her for a sec…I think I found something."

Sam closed the book and gingerly got to his feet. He slowly made his way over to the end of the room where Dean was standing. As he got closer, he gave a startled gasp. It was the same altar he had seen in his vision!

"Dean…we gotta figure out a way to get you out of here. I've been reading through the spells in this book…there is some pretty dark magic in here…it's pure evil."

"So, what did you find out Sherlock!"

"Well, it seems that he may have used a spell to extend his life in spirit form initially. As a spirit, he probably figured out a way to lure them down here into this room. He then killed them and used this possession spell to take over the body of the dead person. According to the spell, he can keep the body going for a number of years, but eventually, he needs to acquire a new one when the old one begins to wear out. If he fails to get a new body before the old one is used up, he reverts back to his spiritual form…he is most powerful when he is inhabiting the body of the one he killed."

"Great…so we have a twisted version of the body snatchers going on here…what does that have to do with me…and don't take this the wrong way Sammy…but why not you?…usually the bad guys go after you because of your freaky powers."

"I'm not sure, but it says that the person he is possessing must be one who had committed a wrongful act against Thomas. As revenge, he is then able to kill and possess the person."

"Wait a minute…that doesn't make sense…I never did anything to the guy…I'm gonna **_now_**, but that's only in self defense!"

"Well, the first travelers obviously not only stole from him, but apparently they also were responsible for his death…since I know you didn't kill him…"

"Yet…Sammy…I haven't killed him yet!" Dean moved closer to Sam and indicated they should look into an indented area just beyond the altar stone.

"Focus Dean…did you take anything from him?" Sam watched as Dean stopped dead in his tracks. He sighed and turned to Sam with a look of consternation on his face. He reached into his pockets and pulled out the items he had removed from Thomas' collection.

"Listen Sammy…I didn't _steal_ from him…I just took a few things that I thought might be useful to protect myself…besides, he stole them from the previous travelers…they weren't actually his." Dean showed Sam the lighters and the pocket knife he had taken earlier."

"Jeez, Dean…that has to be it…in his mind you stole from him and that's all he needs to be able to begin the spell. Give those things to me…I'm going to see if there is a way to reverse this in the book."

"Suit yourself little brother…I'm going to look over here to see what we have." Dean walked over to the indented area in the cave wall. As he looked inside with the flashlight, he shuddered. There was a shovel and pick ax just inside the doorway. But beyond, he could make out hundreds of bones surrounding a shallow grave.

"Ah…Sam…I think I found his victims remains…and unless I miss my guess, I'm betting his bones will be in the shallow grave…I wonder who dug the grave for him?"

Just as Sam started towards where Dean had gone, he felt a cold breeze in the room.

"Look out Dean…he's here!" was all Sam got out of his mouth before he was slammed against the wall.

Dean came running out, aiming the shot gun at the spirit hovering over the unconscious form of his brother. But before he could take a shot…the gun flew from his hands across the room and landed next to the door.

"Now Dean…I thought we were friends…after all… you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together real soon…" Thomas smiled as he turned to the older hunter and saw a moment of fear in his eyes.

"Yes, it's time for the next step in the process…now you have to die!"

TBC

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: Ok, so this chapter is a little short…but I'm running low on caffeine and need a quick refill. Thanks again to all my loyal reviewers! Let me know what you think! Sometimes reviews are even better than caffeine…well almost! R&R!


	14. Chapter 14 The Choice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**Den of Thieves**

**Chapter 14 – The Choice**

Dean tried to get past the spirit to check on his brother. Thomas motioned for Dean to go ahead as he floated over towards the doorway to the chamber. Dean tried to keep an eye on what Thomas was doing while he bent quickly to check on Sam.

Sam groaned as he felt his brother's hand swipe the hair out of his eyes. Sam opened his eyes and gasped at the amount of pain in his rib's. He swore that he had felt another one snap when he hit the wall. "Dean…are you ok?" Sam asked as he struggle to sit up.

"Sure kiddo…but I'm not the one laying on the floor looking up…here let me help you." Dean helped Sam sit up motioning with his eyes towards Thomas.

"So, Thomas, you got us here…I still don't understand why…we never did anything to you!" Dean stood in front of Sam as he watched Thomas open the door and speak quietly to the pixies outside.

"I do what I have to do to survive Dean…no more and no less. Those monsters who took my life from me, they got what they deserved when I lured them down here with a promise of more riches. But instead of riches, all they got was a quick lesson in revenge."

"Yeah…I can understand them…by why all the others?" Dean waved towards the room that contained all the bones.

"Unfortunately, the spells I used have a curse attached to them. I have to feed on the energy of those who have wronged me. Their life force helps me to remain strong and maintain my corporeal presence in this world. However, after a while, the body I inhabit needs to be replaced…that's where you come in…you're body is in good shape and should last me a number of years. Besides, I've already tasted some of your essence…you are strong in spirit as well as body. Once I possess your dead body…I will be powerful again!"

"Ok….well, I can't say that I'm comfortable with the whole tasting my essence thing and you'll excuse me if I don't want to give up the use of my body…I have plans for it yet…you see there is this really cute chick back in town and I promised her I'd call…you know how it is…"

Sam remained quiet during the exchange trying to figure out some way to help his brother. Hitting the wall had definitely taken more out of him than he had…right now he was barely staying conscious. But he had to think of something; otherwise his brother would be the next victim.

"Oh…I think you'll give your body to me willingly…once you see what I have to offer you!" Thomas motioned for some of the pixies to enter the room…they immediately began to swarm over Sam's body, clawing and tearing at him as they had done to Dean. Dean tried to get to Sam, but he found himself thrown away by Thomas.

Sam yelled in pain as more of the pixies began taking out their revenge on him. Sam stopped struggling as he felt the blackness calling to him once again. "Dean…don't do anything…don't…" Sam fell unconscious with one final groan, his head hitting the floor with a loud crack.

"Leave him alone…if you hurt my brother I'll kill you…I'll kill you all and then see you in hell!" Dean struggled to get to his younger brother, but Thomas would not allow him any closer.

"It's quite simple Dean…I have no use for your brother. I admit his power is strong, but since he did not get a chance to steal from me…I can't use his body. So, here's the deal. I will have my friends here take Sam outside and leave him somewhere that he can be easily found. All you have to do is allow me to possess your body!"

**ooooooooo**

John Winchester had spent most of the day and part of the night getting to the area that Sam had indicated in his text message. As he pulled his rented truck next to the Black Impala…he couldn't help the feeling of dread at the stillness around him.

There was nothing moving near the house and as far as he could tell, there was no one in the house. He would have to search it of course, but his gut told him that Sam and Dean would not be there. Knowing time was scarce, John quietly moved towards the house. He entered the first floor and began a quick search. After about 15 minutes of looking around, John had not found any sign of his sons.

John took another quick look around outside and then grabbed a rope out of his pack, he secured it to the same stump that Sam had used earlier. He looked closer at the stump and saw that part of a rope remained…it looked like it had been chewed through. _"I hope that wasn't one of the boys on the other end"_ John thought grimly as he lowered the rope into the hole.

John had stopped in town to get a map of the mine. He had taken the time to review it before he got to the ghost town. He knew that the main shaft would lead him to the first horizontal tunnel. The tunnel would come out near the end of the ghost town with the other side leading to the copper deposits. He was pretty sure that if his son's had found the other exit, they would have called him by now. That meant he needed to head towards the copper deposits and hope that he would find them.

**ooooooooo**

Dean looked at Thomas, trying to figure out a way to get both him and Sammy out of this situation. In the back of his mind, a voice kept telling him to stall for time…maybe Dad would get here soon. Dean had no doubt that his father was on his way and would do whatever was necessary to save his sons. He just hoped he would get here in time.

"No way, how do I know that you will keep your word? You could possess me and then do away with Sam. No, first we both take him to where he can be found, and then I will return here with you…argh!" Dean felt himself thrown against the wall with enough force to knock the wind out of him. He watched in horror as the pixies once again grabbed him and roughly dragged him over towards the altar. They left him at the base of the altar and returned to Sam, rubbing their hands together gleefully.

"Last chance cowboy…either you get up on the altar and allow my friends here to secure you…or you can watch as they tear him into shreds!"

Sam moaned as he felt the sharp claws digging into his back. He tried to curl into a ball to protect himself as best he could, but the pain was almost unbearable.

"Stop…ok…ok…you got me…just leave him alone!" Dean shouted as he stood up painfully and sat on the edge of the stone table. The pixies immediately swarmed over to him, forcing him to lie down; tying his hands and feet with the bloodied ropes.

As Dean struggled against the bonds that held him, he heard a low moan from the floor. "Dean…Dean…where…Oh God…No!" Sam sat up straight as he realized where his brother was.

"You bastard…let him go…take me instead…just let him…"

"Sammy no…you have to get out of here…just leave…it will be fine, you'll see" Dean was struggling to keep his voice calm in hopes that Sam would do as he asked.

Thomas watched the interaction of the two brothers and actually felt a slight moment of regret...but it lasted only a moment and was replaced by hunger. "Young hunter, I'm not totally heartless...you can take a few moments to say good bye to your brother while I prepare for the ritual. Don't try anything as my friends here still want a piece of you." Thomas took the book that had fallen from Sam's hands and placed it back on the book shelf.

Sam rose slowly to his feet, stumbling as he went to stand beside his brother. "Dean…I can't go…you can't do this…I…" Sam's face was lined with tears as he looked down on the face of his brother_. Damn it…what good were these powers of his if he couldn't use them to save the ones he loved!_

Dean watched the emotions crossing Sam's face. "Sammy…Sam, listen to me…**_listen to me_**…it will be alright…this isn't over yet…but you need to do this for me…I can't protect us both…do you understand me Sammy…just go!"

Sam put his hands in his pocket and looked like he was going to refuse, but at the last moment, he reached over and held his brother's bound hand, squeezing it tight. "Ok Dean…but you're right, this isn't over yet…I'll find a way to help you…I promise!"

Thomas came to stand at the head of the table, a large knife in his hand and an old chalice. Before Sam could respond, he turned to the pixies "Enough of this shit…I need to finish my preparations…you know what to do with this one…take him out of here now!"

"I'm going, I'm going" Sam mumbled as he let the pixies lead him away from his brother. He looked back briefly and nodded when he saw Dean give him a quick wink.

Thomas started to chant in Latin as he waved the knife over the chalice…as Sam left the room; Dean stared at the spirit hovering over him. "So…do you know any good ghost stories?"

Thomas laughed, "I knew you and I would get along! Just keep it up…you're going to need it before this night is through!"

TBC

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: Thanks again for the reviews…I warned you all it was going to get darker (no pun intended)…I'm afraid our boys are in for a bit of a rough night!. Let me know what you think! Till next time remember to R&R!


	15. Chapter 15 Dad to the Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**Den of Thieves**

**Chapter 15 – Dad to the Rescue**

John quickly lowered himself into the mine shaft. As he hit the floor, he pulled out his flashlight and looked around. From the dirt on the floor, he could tell that his guess had been right. The boys were heading away from the entrance. He frowned as he saw the glint of golden trails following his son's. From the number of trails, it looked like the boys were going to be severely outnumbered.

John reached into his pack and pulled out three of the guns he had brought with…each fully loaded with consecrated iron rounds. Knowing that a person could easily get turned around once he went deeper into the tunnel…John reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of white chalk. Stepping over to the nearest wall, he placed a large X. Shifting the pack higher on his shoulder, he started down the tunnel to where he hoped his boys were.

**oooooooo**

Dean winced as Thomas used the large knife to slice into his arm. The blood ran down a small channel in the rock and was collected in the chalice. Dean sighed as he tried to listen for any sounds of Sam. He hoped his brother would be able to make it to the outside…with his injuries, he wasn't sure that Sam would be able to walk a few feet; much less the distance to the mine's opening. Dean had to believe that Thomas would be true to his word…the alternative was unthinkable.

The rock table was very uncomfortable and Dean was already sore from his previous encounters with the pixies. As the blood continued to slowly drip from his arm, Dean hoped that he wouldn't lose too much blood…he would need his strength soon to make his escape.

"You're awful quiet hunter…I hope the ceremony is not boring you."

"Naw…I was just admiring your decor…I gotta say, you should really consider firing your interior decorator!"

Thomas chuckled as he approached Dean. He gently cupped Dean's head in his hands as he bent down close. "You still have a little time left…but first, I have to have a little taste to tide me over."

Dean tried to struggle against his bonds as he felt the spirit place his hand lightly on his chest. Suddenly Dean's body arched on the table as he felt a terrible pain shoot through his body. Dean tried not to scream, but the pain was too intense.

Thomas just grinned as he listened to the sound of Dean's screams and continued to feed. Soon it would be time to end the hunter's life…but first the ritual had to be completed. Thomas removed his hand and watched as Dean's eyes closed. "Sleep well hunter…for it will be your last…I want you strong when I rip your soul from your body and feast!"

**ooooooooo**

Sam had allowed the pixies to lead him slowly down the tunnel. At least they appeared to be leading him towards what he assumed was the entrance. All he knew was that is was the same direction they had come from when they had attacked them earlier. Sam still had his pistol in his pocket, but unfortunately it would not have enough bullets to get rid of all of the pixies that now surrounded him. The only good news was that most of the pixies had remained outside the door of the hidden room…most likely to guard their master.

After walking for about 30 minutes, Sam could no longer keep himself upright. He had to stop and rest for a minute…but how to let the pixies know…so far they had not communicated other than to giggle, growl or moan.

"Hey…do you guys speak?"

The only response from the pixies was to have one of them slice at his leg with one of their clawed hands.

"Ok…so no talking, but you obviously understand. Look, I need to stop…I need to rest…just a moment before going further...do you understand?" Sam felt like he would have better luck trying to converse with a potato. He tried trudging a few more feet before he finally collapsed to the ground, holding his ribs as he fell…He felt the pixies climbing on his body, tugging at him, tearing his shirt even further as their claws dug into his skin.

"No…leave me alone!" Sam cried as he tried to throw the monsters off, but there were too many. Each slice into his skin brought more agony to his already exhausted body. Sam screamed as the pixies continued to torment him. Before he let the darkness take him, he thought about Dean…he hoped that his brother was having better luck. "I'm sorry Dean" Sam said softly as he fell unconscious to the floor.

**oooooooo**

John heard a scream..._Hold on Sammy, I'm coming!_ John thought as he quickly extinguished the light. Feeling his way forward, he could hear a low moaning coming from just around the next bend in the tunnel. He quickly pulled out one of the guns he carried…he wasn't sure what he would encounter, but he was sure that he was going to kill whatever son of a bitch had made his son scream.

As John came close to the bend in the tunnel, he felt something at his feet. He bent down and felt it with his hand. A smile forming on his lips as he felt the heavy handle of a pick axe. _This could come in handy_ he thought as he continued to the bend and peered around the corner. His smile quickly changed to a grimace as he saw his son.

Sam's flashlight had fallen and was casting an eerie glow. John could make out about 20 pixies taking turns tearing at his unconscious son's body. Sam moaned as if he could still feel the claws digging into his flesh.

John rounded the corner, firing the pistol and immediately killing eight of the pixies before they realized that they were no longer alone. The pixies growled and turned towards John, standing between him and his fallen son. "Let's see how well you do against someone who is not unconscious you filthy little cowards" John snarled as he lifted the pick axe and charged the pixies swinging it in wide arcs.

As he swung the pick axe, he could hear the pixies scream as they were hit; pierced by the iron head of the axe. The pure iron in the head of the axe killed any pixie it hit on the spot. John kept using the axe to clear his way to his son. He heard Sam groan and saw his son slowly sit up against the wall. "Sam, just stay still…just let me finish cleaning up this mess first!"

"Dad?" Sam couldn't believe his eyes. His father was acting like a man possessed as he continued to use the pick axe and guns to kill the pixies. A few of the pixies had gotten behind John. As one of the pixies got close enough to John to bite him…a shot rang out, followed by a number of other shots. John jumped, but stayed focused as he killed the last two pixies with his own gun. He quickly reached for his flashlight and used it to make sure that there were no other surprises lingering in the tunnel before he walked over to kneel by Sam.

"Nice shooting son...Sammy…hey son…how are ya doing?" John couldn't believe that Sam was still with him. He was bleeding from the many wounds inflicted by the pixies. His eyes were glazed and the sweat on his face had mixed with the blood, which was the only color on his son's pale face.

Sam winced as he moved and immediately reached for his ribs. "I'm fine Dad…but you gotta help Dean…Thomas has him…he's going to kill him…we have to…" Sam struggled to keep himself awake…his body was screaming for sleep, but he had to get to Dean.

"Calm down Sammy…we need to take care of you first and then we'll go after Dean together…you need to let me tend to you son…Dean can take care of himself until we can get to him." John didn't like the shallow breathing or the heat he felt on Sam's skin as he tried to clean the wounds. While he was worried about Dean, he knew that he had to get Sam on his feet. He couldn't leave him here alone in his condition.

"Dad…Thomas is a spirit, but he has been using some kind of spell that allows him to possess a body shortly after the person has died. He's feeding on their souls as they die."

"How many more pixies do you think are down here?" John asked as he gently removed what was left of Sam's coat and shirt. The original bandages were badly torn by the pixies. He quickly cut through the bandages, revealing the extensive bruising on Sam's rib cage.

"I don't know…we've killed quite a few of them….ouch…hey careful!" Sam winced as his father touched one of the broken ribs.

"Hold still Sam…I need to see how bad it is!"

"It's bad ok…just tape me up and let's get going…Dean can't have much more time!"

"I said, sit still Sam…that's an order!" John shook his head as he continued to feel Sam's ribs. "Jeez Sam…what have you done to yourself…looks like you have at least 3 cracked ribs!"

"Well I guess falling into the mine shaft and being tossed around by a demented spirit can do that to you." Sam tried to contain his groan as his father began the process of binding his sore ribs.

"Sam…you said that Thomas was a spirit…did you find his bones?" John took off his own shirt and coat and gently helped Sam shrug into them. The sleeves were way too short, but at least it would keep Sam warm until he could get him out of here. John pulled his T-Shirt out of his jeans, hoping it would cover the gun he had slipped into his waist band.

"Yeah, Dad…and apparently all the bones of his victims…" Sam groaned as his father helped him stand. Sam leaned slightly forward, trying to slow his breathing and fighting against the dizziness he felt. His father placed a steadying hand around Sam's waist. He grabbed his pack and started to lead Sam down the tunnel.

"Come on son…we have a spirit to torch!"

TBC

Raven524 : Guess that's enough Sammy pain for tonight. Let me know what you think…too much…too little…just right…just R&R!


	16. Chapter 16 Ritual

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**Den of Thieves**

**Chapter 16 – Ritual**

Thomas picked up the book of spells and began the incantation over the chalice containing Dean's blood. Adding a few ingredients from various jars on his shelf, he grinned as the mixture was almost complete. Moving over to see how his captive was doing, he noted that Dean was still unconscious. "Come on Dean…you need to wake up soon so that I can finish the ritual."

Dean moaned, but did not open his eyes. Thomas was angry at himself for giving in to his hunger…he knew that Dean was weakened by the previous assaults. But then, Thomas wasn't too concerned as he was sure that his pixie friends had finished off the brother by now. Too bad he couldn't use the boy; his powers would have made Thomas even stronger.

Suddenly, Thomas felt a disturbance…"No…it can't be!" Thomas could feel the deaths of the pixies that he had sent to take care of Sam. While he couldn't see what had happened, he felt it as each life was extinguished…making him weaker. If he hadn't fed on Dean earlier, he would not have had enough power to return to his corporeal body in the house. He needed to return there to bring the body back to the sacred room before he could complete the ritual.

Dean groaned as he opened his eyes. He had a terrible headache and his body ached in every joint. As he looked around the room, he noticed that Thomas appeared to be upset about something. The spirit was actually pacing as if he was trying to decide what to do. If Dean hadn't known better, he thought that the spirit actually looked a little more translucent than before…maybe he was weakening.

Thomas heard movement from the altar and walked over to see how Dean was doing. "Glad to see that you finally decided to wake. But, I need to take care of a few things before we can finish the ritual…I'm going to close the outside door and leave my friends on watch outside…we wouldn't want any interruptions…don't worry, I won't be gone too long!"

"Hey…don't hurry on my account!" Dean rasped, surprised at how weak his voice sounded.

He watched as Thomas went over to talk to his pixie friends. "Guard the door well, my friends, we are too close now to have any interruptions. If the other is still alive, I promise that you will be able to have him once I have taken over the older hunter's body. I will bring the rest of your friends that are guarding my old body with me from the house when I return." Thomas closed the door and vanished from sight right before Dean's eyes.

_"Great…I was hoping he would leave soon!"_ sighed Dean as he opened the hand that he had clenched since Sammy left. Thanking his lucky stars that the Swiss army knife that Sam had placed in his hand had not been discovered; Dean started to saw through the rope binding his wrist. It was a slow process as the angle was difficult and his wrists were already sore from the chaffing of the ropes. But, finally after a few more minutes of trying, Dean was able to cut himself free.

Dean slid off the altar onto the floor, his knees almost buckling as his vision began to swim. Dean shook his head and squaring his shoulders staggered over to the discarded back pack. It sounded like Sammy had done his part by escaping the pixies….now he needed to do his. Pulling out the salt, lighter fluid and lighter, Dean hurried over to the area where he had seen the shallow grave. As he grabbed the shovel, he only hoped that his guess was right. The buried bones had to be the remains of Thomas. But just in case, Dean had already decided to torch the rest of the bones in the place.

Sweat poured down Dean's face as he dug into the grave. "Man…why do I always get the dirty job!" Dean said out loud as he dug out another shovel full of dirt. "Sammy's going to owe me for this one…next time he gets to be the sacrifice!"

Luckily the grave was only a few feet deep. Dean hit the wooden coffin and using the sharp edge of the shovel, broke it open revealing the bones within. He quickly salted and put lighter fluid on the bones. He then decided he better get the rest of the bones ready as well, once he started the flames, the small area would be consumed.

As Dean reached for the lighter, he felt a cool breeze behind him. Turning he only had a moment before he felt himself being slammed against the wall. Thomas had returned….

**ooooooooo**

Sam and his father were making slow but steady progress back to where Sam had come from. Every so often, Sam's father would let him rest while he placed a large white X on the wall of the tunnel. His father had given Sam a pain pill which was helping, but Sam could still feel himself getting weaker. His anger at Thomas and his little friends was getting stronger with each minute that passed. Sam couldn't shake the last vision he had of Dean lying dead on the altar.

"How much further do you think Sammy?"

"Not far…I walked for about 30 minutes before the pixies decided to have their little party. Dad, we gotta hurry...I don't think Dean has much time left."

"Ok Sammy…just let me give you a hand…we should be there real soon!" John didn't like the look of his youngest son. It was taking him longer to get up after each rest and his breathing was labored. He wanted to just leave Sam here, but knew that his youngest son would not obey…sometimes he wished that he was more like his brother.

Suddenly, Sam stopped and grabbed at his head, sinking to his knees. "Sammy…what's wrong!" John asked, but his son was no longer with him…"Damn it son, now is not the time for this!"

_Sam was back in the hidden room. He saw his brother holding a lighter, getting ready to torch the bones they had discovered. For once, it looked like something might be going right. Obviously, Dean had been able to use the knife Sam had hidden in his hand before he was dragged off by the pixies. _

_Before Dean could toss the lighter onto the bones, he was slammed against the wall. Thomas appeared in front of him, eyes blazing pure hatred._

"_How dare you! You think you can get rid of me that easily! You're time has finally run out hunter…prepare to die!" _

_Sam watched in horror as he saw his brother being lifted up the wall, gasping for air as he was being choked. Dean appeared to be looking at Sam, begging him to help…but Sam could not do anything but watch…watch as the life left the eyes of his brother_.

"No…No…Please God!" Sam couldn't breath…the pain in his head and ribs was so intense he thought he was going to be sick.

"Sammy…Sam…just tell me what to do son…how can I help?" John watched helplessly as his son struggled for control. Dean would know what to do, but John had never been alone with Sam when he had had one of his visions.

"Dad…oh God!" Sam cried as tears started to run down his cheeks. "He killed Dean…Oh God Dad, I think we're too late!"

"Samuel…listen to me…I said **_LISTEN TO ME_**!" John used his military voice, trying to get his son's attention. Slowly Sam's eyes focused as he stared at his father.

"We are not too late…just tell me what you saw so we can be prepared to help Dean…come on son, you can do this…I know you can!" John held his breath as he watched his youngest son gather himself together. He knew that Sam had to be running on empty, and yet he was able to tap into some inner source of strength.

Sam told his father quickly about what he had seen in his vision. "Ok, so you didn't see any pixies in the room…only Dean and the Spirit?"

"Yeah Dad…I think…no…_I know_ that the door was closed to the room. They must have been outside the door…probably guarding it."

"Great job son…now this is what we are going to do…"

TBC

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews...keep them coming!


	17. Chapter 17 Pixie Busters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**Den of Thieves**

**Chapter 17 – Pixie Busters**

John helped Sam get more comfortable against the wall as he reached into his pack for some water and aspirin. He couldn't help but notice that Sam's fever seemed to be getting worse. Once again John considered leaving his son here, but after Sam's latest vision, that was no longer an option…Sam would not be any match if the pixies decided to attack him.

"Sam, as I see it we have two problems. The first is getting rid of our pixie friends so that we can get into the room and the second is getting to the spirit's bones."

"Yeah…Dad, the number of pixies has diminished, but there still are quite a few left…how many rounds did you bring with you?"

"Well…it just so happens that I brought along a little insurance. When you called, I figured we might be dealing with more than a few of them so I made a couple of these little beauties." John reached into his pack and pulled out a couple of pipe bombs.

"Ah, Dad…not that I'm questioning you here…but, blowing up the pixies? The only thing that can kill them is consecrated iron and it has to actually pierce their bodies…otherwise, it just repels them. How…"

John tried to clamp down on his anger at being questioned yet again by his youngest son. Now Dean, he would have admired what his old man had created…even appreciated the simplicity of it without John having to explain the whole process. But Sam…God, the kid never ran out of questions.

"Look, Sam…I've loaded each pipe with a number of projectiles, made of pure iron. Once they explode, the projectiles will be released, killing any of them that it comes in contact with….can we dispense with the questions now and get on with the plan?"

Sam started to argue, but then thought better of it. He was shocked that his father had taken the time to explain this much to him…he figured he better not push it. Instead he just shook his head yes and waited for his father to continue.

"Ok…since we don't want to damage the door mechanism, we need to draw them to us further down the tunnel…that's where you come in Sammy."

"Ahhh…so I get to be the sacrificial lamb…just one more question Dad…how sturdy do you think these walls are…I mean, if there is an explosion…won't it cause a cave in?"

"No…I only used enough explosive to scatter the projectiles…Besides, both you and I will be a safe distance away…we just need to lure them in."

Sam groaned and slumped a little further down the wall. He was really having trouble focusing; he could no longer tell if he was hot or cold, his body was past caring at this point. He tried to take another drink from the water bottle his father had given him, but the effort to bring it to his lips was almost too much. John noticed the problem and without a word, held the bottle for Sam to take a drink. His hand rested briefly on Sam's shoulder as if he could give him some of his strength.

"I'm sorry Dad…I just keep screwing things up…I never was as good at this stuff and you and Dean…I don't know why Dean wants me to back him up…all I seem to do is let him down." Sam's eyes started to close as the hopelessness of their situation hit him. Even if they managed to take out the pixies…there was still the matter of getting past the spirit of Thomas and burning his bones.

"Samuel…Stop it this instant…**_do you hear me_**? I didn't raise you to give up…I need you, but more importantly _Dean needs you_…anything else doesn't matter…now stop your whining and help me!"

"'kay Dad…what do you want me to do?" Sam whispered.

"In your vision, you said that you saw Dean with a lighter in his hand…the spirit stopped him from torching the bones correct?"

"Ummmm…yeah Dad, I mean I think so…It's all kind of jumbled now."

"So, that means, all we need to do is light the bones, Dean would not have been trying to light them unless he had already found what he was looking for and had salted them. So, once we get rid of the pixies, I just need you to do one more thing and then you can rest ok?"

"Sure Dad…what?"

"You just need to open the door and then stand back…I will take care of the rest!...and Sammy, I mean it, you have to stay outside until I get the bones lit up…your body can't take any more damage…do you understand?"

Sam wanted to argue…but he knew his father was right. He would just hold them back if they had to worry about him. It wasn't as if he could use his powers to help. "Yeah…I'll stay out of your way Dad."

John didn't like the defeated sound from his son, but he didn't have time to deal with Sam's insecurities right now…hopefully there would be time later.

"Ok, Sam, I want you to just rest here for a few moments while I scout ahead a little ways. I'm going to place the bombs and then I'll be back to get you…don't fall asleep son…you need to stay alert and watch my back ok?"

"Sure Dad…ok" Sam sighed as he struggled to follow his fathers instructions. He pulled the reloaded gun from his pocket and laid it across his lap...he wasn't sure he would be able to use it, but at least he was ready.

John nodded his approval and took off down the corridor. Ten minutes later, he found what he was looking for; he quickly extinguished his flashlight as he once again crept forward to see where the pixies were. He could hear them grunting and giggling so they had to be close. As he rounded another bend, he was surprised to see light ahead; apparently the pixies had lit torches while they stood guard.

John backed down the tunnel a short distance and began placing the pipe bombs along the floor. He only hoped his plan worked. He checked the remote detonator to make sure that it was working and then headed back to get Sam. As he approached his son, he was glad to note that Sam had remained alert.

"Good job Sam…I found them a short way down the tunnel. We don't have far to go…do you think you can make it?"

Sam didn't say a word, but just started to stand. John reached over and helped him up, then placing a steadying arm around Sam, helped him down the tunnel. As soon as they heard the pixies, Sam looked at his father. John helped Sam to a sitting position against the wall and showed him the pipe bomb location using his flashlight. "Now, Sammy, all you have to do is call out to them…from what I have seen, they should come for you. Don't worry if a few get past the bombs, once they have passed, I will set off the pipe bombs. When I yell…I need you to duck down flat, just in case…can you do that?"

"Yeah Dad…are you ready?" John nodded yes and moved to the other side of the wall slightly behind Sam. Sam heard his father cock his pistol and did the same with his own…just in case any of the pests got through…he would be ready.

Sam took a deep breath and called out "Ahhh…can anyone hear me? I seem to have gotten lost..." Before Sam could finish he heard the growl of the pixies as they headed in his direction. He lit up the tunnel with his flashlight and flinched when he saw the number of pixies that appeared around the bend. He sure hoped this worked or he was definitely going to be hurting!

The pixies saw Sam leaning against the wall, but they seemed torn between returning to their guard duty and attacking Sam. "Hey guys…wanna give a guy a hand here? The last group sort of disappeared…oh yeah…that's right…I smoked them!"

The pixies charged straight for Sam. As they surged past the area that his father had placed the bombs, Sam shut off the flashlight and ducked, groaning as his ribs complained about the sudden movement. A few seconds later, he heard the explosions and the screams of the pixies.

A light was turned on behind Sam and he was astonished to see that there were no pixies to be seen.

"Now that's how you make pixie dust!" John said as he hurried over to help Sam up. "One obstacle down…one to go…Come on Sammy…we have to get that door open!"

TBC

Raven524: Ok, So Sammy and Dad managed to get rid of the pixies…at least for now. On with the next chapter…hopefully to be updated soon…reviews will make it appear quicker !


	18. Chapter 18 Saving Dean

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**Den of Thieves**

**Chapter 18 – Saving Dean**

Dean was pinned to the wall, struggling to breathe as the spirit continued to choke the life from him. Suddenly he felt the spirit's grip loosen as Thomas screamed "No…it can't be…how?"

Dean fell to the ground badly winded, but still alive. Once again, it looked like Thomas had gotten weaker. Dean heard a sound as the door slowly opened. He expected the pixies to enter, but instead he saw the figure of his father quickly entering the room.

John saw the spirit hovering just in front of his son. Before Thomas could react, John aimed the shotgun at the apparition and pulled the trigger. Thomas yelled in rage, but disappeared as the salt hit his body.

"Dean…son, are you ok?" John hurried over to where his son lay on the floor. Dean was pale and had cuts and bruises everywhere on his body. A nasty gash on his arm was still oozing blood and John could make out bruising around Dean's neck.

Dean swallowed and with a raspy voice answered "Yeah Dad, but I wouldn't recommend this hotel for future vacations…it's a bitch!...Dad, the pixies they took Sammy…I don't know where, you have to find him…" Dean started to get up, but John firmly pushed him back down onto the ground.

"Dean…he's fine…he's out in the hallway waiting for you. We need to torch the bones before the spirit returns…did you find them son?"

"Sure Dad…thanks to Sammy, I was able to get myself free long enough to locate and salt the bones of Thomas and the bones of all his victims…its just over there, behind the alter, but I lost my lighter when Thomas attacked me…"

"No problem…I have one right here…just sit tight while I take care of our friendly neighborhood ghost!"

John pulled out the lighter he had in his pocket and started towards the room that Dean had indicated. As he rounded the altar, the temperature in the room became colder. Knowing what that meant, John started to run towards the room, ready to toss the lighter into it.

Thomas yelled as he reappeared and saw the man running towards his tomb. "I don't think so!" John felt himself thrown against the wall…the lighter falling from his grasp. Dean seeing his father thrown, jumped up and ran for the lighter. But before he could get to it, he saw the lighter tossed against the opposite wall of the room.

"Who are you! You murderer…you and your son have killed all of my friends…but no matter, now I can kill you all and chose which body I will continue with. I think I will go back to my original choice…the youngest one had so much power…but first, I will feed on you two!"

Dean edged closer to his father, checking for a pulse. "I thought we had a deal Thomas…you let Sam go and I would allow you to possess me…and murder, what do you call all those bones in the next room…you've done more than your share you bastard. No matter how you twist things, you are the murderer and thief…no one else! You have become just like those men who stole from you and left you here to die…in fact, you are worse!...argh!" Dean felt himself thrown up against the wall again…_Man this was getting old fast_. He had to figure out a way to get to the lighter and put an end to this once and for all.

John moaned as he came to, his head spinning from the contact with the wall. He saw Dean thrown once again up against the wall. If only he could reach his shotgun, maybe they would have a chance. He looked at Dean and nodded towards the gun lying by the altar. Dean nodded his understanding and once again tried to distract the spirit.

"Where are all your pixie friends…even they have abandoned you!" Dean yelled as he tried once again to head towards the lighter. Once again Thomas threw him against the wall. "My friends didn't leave me…they could never leave me. You see, once I feed on my victims, a portion of their spirit remains behind. The pixies that your father and brother killed…they were the spirits of those who were killed…bound to the one who ripped their spirits from their bodies just before death. So, I think it's only fair that you become one of the first of my new friends!"

Thomas advanced towards Dean, reaching out with his hand towards Dean's chest. Dean tried to move away, but couldn't as Thomas had him pinned to the wall again. Dean watched as his father reached for the shotgun.

"You are really starting to annoy me!" Thomas let Dean go and sent the shotgun flying across the room. "Who are you?" Thomas demanded one more time.

"I am the father to these two boys and I am the one who is going to send you back to the hell you came from you bastard! No one messes with my boys and lives!" John glared at the spirit, daring him to come after him.

Sam had been listening outside the doorway, too weak to move, let alone do anything. As he saw his father advancing on the spirit with no weapons, he knew that he needed to do something. His anger at his helplessness grew as did his anger at the spirit that was causing his family harm. Sam rose unsteadily to his feet, grabbing the torch off the wall and entered the room.

"Sam…No!" Both John and Dean cried in unison as they saw him almost fall down the stairs. But Sam didn't hear them. All he felt was the hatred he had for the spirit and anger at himself. He continued to walk into the room and ignoring everything else, headed straight for the room containing the bones.

"Ahhh…at last my chosen one has appeared. I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to do that!" Thomas motioned at Sam, sending him against the wall and holding him there. Sam cried out in pain as his ribs made contact with the wall. His vision started to fade…he had failed again…_Damn it…not this time!_ Sam thought to himself as he reached into his final reserves his eyes dark with hatred as he looked at the spirit of Thomas Gallagher.

Dean and his father started to move towards Sam to help him. But they were not prepared for what happened next. Sam became calm as he closed his eyes, his head dropping to his chest for a moment. When he next looked up, his eyes held a vacant look. Sam turned towards the shotgun lying on the floor, looked at it and then at Dean.

Suddenly the shot gun came flying towards Dean, hitting him in the chest with such force that Dean fell against the wall with a cry, the wind knocked out of him.

Thomas started to back away from the youngest Winchester, a look of awe and fear on his face. He quickly turned and motioned towards John, pinning him against the wall and choking him. "Stop…do you hear me! I said stop or I will kill him!"

John continued to gasp for breath as he struggled to break free. Dean was also trying to struggle to his feet, aiming the shotgun towards the spirit. John felt the grip of the spirit loosen, but he was not totally free. He watched as Dean was once again thrown against the wall, but this time his son did not move.

"You bastard…I will kill you!" John yelled, but once again the pressure on his throat was back, keeping him from saying anything else.

Sam had fallen to the floor, apparently unconscious. He could hear what was going on, but couldn't react…all he knew was that he had to get the torch to the bones before it was too late for all of them. Gathering up his last ounce of strength, Sam focused on the torch. The pain in his head grew to be almost unbearable, but Sam still pushed on. He channeled his hatred and anger into a final burst of energy. He couldn't believe it when he felt the torch lift into the air, wobbling as if it couldn't decide to stay up or crash back onto the floor. Sam looked towards the room containing the bones and concentrated harder than he had ever done in his life…the pain from his body ignored…Sam pictured the torch heading for the room.

Dean groaned and opened his eyes…he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The torch was floating across the room towards the bones. He knew it had to be Sammy. As he watched, the torch dipped, but then continued on towards the room. He looked at his baby brother and was immediately concerned…Sam's face was etched in pain and the sweat was dripping down his face…Dean knew that Sam couldn't keep this up much longer and if Thomas tried to stop the torch…he knew all would be lost.

Dean stood unsteadily on his feet and walked calmly towards Thomas. He could see his father shaking his head, gasping for air. "Hey fuggly…remember me? You know, you really are a fickle bastard…one minute you want me, the next you don't…If you want a piece of me…you're going to have to work for it!"

Thomas, weakened by the death of his friends and the length of time that he had remained in his spirit form knew that he could not hold both men captive. He could feel the older man weakening beneath his touch. "Don't worry my friend…you'll be next, just as soon as I finish…."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and fire shot out of the small alcove containing the bones. "Noooooo!" Thomas yelled as he dropped a barely conscious John onto the floor. He glared at Sam with pure hatred in his eyes before he vanished.

Sam never saw the look he received from Thomas, nor did he see the concerned looks he received from Dean and his father…all Sam saw was blackness as he fell to the ground unconscious.

TBC

Raven524: The end…not quite, there is still at least one more chapter to go I think…or I guess I could leave it here and let you all wonder…send me a review and let me know if you want more! (evil chuckle!)


	19. Chapter 19 Heading Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**Den of Thieves**

**Chapter 19 – Heading Out**

There was complete silence in the hidden room. Dean was the first to move, reaching down to help his father to his feet. "Dad, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Dean…what the hell happened?" John rasped as he rubbed his tender throat. Both Wichesters looked towards the quiet form of Sam lying on the ground.

"It was Sam, Dad…somehow he saved us!" Dean remembered that Sam had mentioned he was able to move the cabinet out of the way at Max's house. But he had never seen Sam use his spoon bending powers since.

Dean hurried over towards his brother and John reached for the shotgun and reloaded. He was pretty sure that Thomas was gone…but just in case. Dean knelt down beside Sam and he felt for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found one and was even more relieved when he heard a quiet groan coming from the figure on the floor.

"That's it Sammy…open your eyes…come on little Bro'...after your last performance, opening your eyes should be a piece of cake!" Dean sat next to Sam, putting his head on his lap as he gently stroked Sam's cheek.

"Dean? Please tell me its over!" Sam groaned as he opened his eyes to see the worried look on his brother's face. "Man, remind me never to do that again…jeez that hurt!" Sam's head still felt like it was going to explode.

"Sam do you remember what you did?...How did you do that?" Dean asked as he saw his father grabbing the backpack and brining it over to them.

"I….I…really don't know Dean…it just happened…I knew the only way to survive was if I got the gun to you…uh…sorry about that by the way…when that didn't work…I tried the torch…I wish I knew how I did it…I wish…" Sam's eyes started to close as his body screamed for rest.

"Sam…wake up…we still have to get out of here!" John ordered as he pulled out a bottle of water for his son.

Sam opened his eyes once more, trying to focus on his father. "Well your plan worked Dad…I'm sorry I didn't listen but.."

"Don't worry about that now Sammy…you did just fine. Dean, try to get Sammy to drink some of this water and take another one of these pain pills. We have a long walk out of here…I'd rather we did it with Sam walking than having to carry him…we might do more damage to his ribs. I'm going to take a quick look down the tunnel to make sure the way is clear…just stay put until I come back and that's an…"

"I know, I know Dad…that's an order" sighed Sam as he tried to sit up. Dean gently helped Sam lean against the wall, handing him the water bottle and the pain pill. Sam took a few swallows and handed the bottle back to Dean, closing his eyes again. Dean reached into the back pack and pulled out the emergency kit that Sam had packed. He pulled out some gauze and using the water to dampen it; he wiped the sweat and blood from his brother's face.

"Jeez, Sammy…you really look like you had the crap beat out of you…you gotta learn to duck little bro" instead of leading with your face!"

Sam chuckled "Have you looked at yourself lately, you aren't going to win any beauty contests real soon either!"

John returned and walked over to his two sons. He couldn't believe that either of them was still able to joke…both looked like they had gone more than one round with a meat grinder. "Come on boys; let's get you out of here…unless of course, you'd rather stay around for awhile…"

"Let's go!" Both boys said in unison. John and Dean helped Sam up, each placing an arm around Sam's waist to help him stay up. Sam groaned, but was determined to hold up his end. "So how far do you think the entrance to this mine is Dad?" Dean asked as he grabbed the backpack.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but my guess is it will take us a few hours to get out…then we need to get you both to a doctor."

A few hours later, they struggling trio finally sighed with relief as they saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Coming out of the mine shaft, they were surprised to find out that the entrance was at the bottom of the hill where the house stood. The entrance had been covered by brush.

"So, Dean…if we had gone the other way…we would have been out…" Sam grinned, happy to finally be out of the gloomy tunnels.

"Just shut up ok…you really wanted to take on the whole pack of pixies…if you recall…all we had were a few guns. I just wish I could've seen those bastards explode when you hit them with the pipe bombs…brilliant idea Dad!"

John smiled for the first time in hours as they headed back towards the house and the cars. As they got closer to the house, Sam became quiet once more. Dean and John looked at each other as Sam's weight became heavier.

"Why don't we let Sam rest a moment in the house…it will be warmer in there. Dean you stay with him and I'll go get the cars."

Sam really didn't want to go back into the house, but sighed as he saw the stubborn look on his father's face. Besides, he was too tired to argue at this point. All he wanted to do was sleep.

"Come on Sammy…let's get you inside where you can rest…don't fall asleep on us out here!" Dean said as he felt Sam starting to fall. John and Dean quickly got Sam into the house, finding a comfortable sofa in the living room; they gently laid him on it. Sam's breathing was shallow and the color in his face was almost completely gone. The cuts and bruises covering his body were vivid against his pale skin.

"Sammy…Sam, you gotta stay awake just a little longer." Dean said as he reached into the back pack for the bottle of water. "Soon we'll get you to the Doc's house…remember him? I'm sure he'll be surprised to see us back again so soon. He'll have you fixed up in a jiffy…stay with me here!"

Everything on Sam hurt…the long walk through the tunnels had taken what little energy he had left. But he couldn't resist trying to please his brother. "Dean…I'm sorry…it's just that…I'm so tired and cold…I can't seem to stay awake…I'm sorry."

"Cut out the sorry crap Sammy…I swear, if I hear you say that one more time…I'm going to beat the tar out of you." Dean smiled as he saw his brother grin. He took off his coat and gently draped it over the shivering boy as he looked out the window, watching for his father to return.

Sam closed his eyes, trying to conserve energy. As he sat there listening to the creaks and moans of the old house, he couldn't shake the feeling that evil still existed within the house. He shivered, but it wasn't from the cold.

"Ah Dean…are you sure we got rid of Thomas?" Sam asked quietly.

"Sure…Sam…you torched those bones…from the size of the fire I'm sure that all that's left of Thomas and those poor souls he killed is ash…why do you ask?" Dean had seen that look on Sam's face before. When they thought they had cleared the house in Lawrence of the poltergeist, Sam wasn't sure that it was gone even though Missouri could not sense anything. As it turned out…Sam's intuition had been right.

Not wanting to alarm Sam any further, Dean figured they better get out of here soon. He and his father could come back and check on things after Sam was safe. "Come on Sammy, why don't we start outside to meet Dad…I'm sure he'll be here any minute. I want to get you to the Doc's before you end up with pneumonia."

As Dean reached down to help his brother sit up, the room suddenly felt cold. Dean never saw the lamp coming as it crashed on his head nor did he hear the startled cry from his brother…all he saw was blackness!

TBC

Raven524: Sorry, just couldn't resist at least one more cliff hanger before we finish…at least I think that's all…you never know! Thanks for the reviews…keep them coming!


	20. Chapter 20 Ghostly Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**Den of Thieves**

**Chapter 20 – Ghostly Revenge**

Sam cried out a warning but it was too late for his brother. The lamp from the table flew through the air hitting him in the head. Sam tried to sit up, but his ribs had finally had enough. "Dean…Dean, wake up! Dad help!" Sam tried once again to get up, but fell back exhausted. He shivered as the temperature in the room continued to drop. Without even looking, Sam knew that Thomas had entered the room.

"Murders…I should have killed you all when I had the chance. But no matter, You my boy are going to pay for your treachery!" Thomas moved over to the sofa and stared down at the boy lying there.

Sam shrank back from the pure hatred he saw in the spirit's eyes. He had to stall until his father could get back. "Your powers are weak…you never had a chance against my father and brother. You'll never get away with this!"

Sam screamed in pain as the spirit yanked him to his feet and started to drag him out of the room. "We'll just see…there is still a way for me to tap into your powers…then I'll take care of the other two! It will be sweet revenge…the powers that you used to save your father and brother will now be the means of their deaths!"

"No….stop!" Sam cried as the spirit continued to drag him towards the basement stairs. Sam struggled even though he realized it was futile…his strength was too far gone.

"Luckily for me, I don't care what shape your body is in any more…of course, that's unlucky for you!" Thomas pushed Sam down the stairs. As Sam felt himself falling, he used his arms to protect his rib cage as best he could but in the end he lost his battle to stay conscious.

Thomas quickly pulled the unconscious boy along the floor until he reached the hidden panel on the far wall. Pushing in the stone, the door swung open quietly. Soon Sam and Thomas had disappeared into the depths of the room.

**ooooooooo**

John walked into the house and was stunned to see Dean lying unconscious on the floor, a broken lamp by his head. He rushed over to check his son and was relieved when he heard Dean groan. "Dean…come on boy, wake up! Where is your brother? What happened?"

Dean's eyes flew open as he tried to come quickly to his feet. As he stood, a wave of nausea hit him and he almost fell back down onto the floor. John steadied his son and led him over to the sofa that Sam had been on when he left.

"Take it easy Dean…you got quite a knock on the head…here, hold still while I check you out!" John felt the back of Dean's head and was relieved that there was no blood, just a bump. Dean's eyes were beginning to focus as well which was a good sign.

"Dean…what happened?" John asked again quietly.

"I don't know…Dad, Sam had a feeling that Thomas was still here…how can that be possible…unless…Damn it!" Dean hit himself on the head and then groaned when he realized that probably was not the most intelligent thing to do right now. "Dad, Thomas was in his spirit form in the hidden room in the tunnel…the body that he had possessed must have still been here in the house!"

"Great…so, when we torched his bones, a part of him returned to the corporeal body in this house…Jeez Dean, why didn't you tell me he had possessed a body…I never would have let you boys in here…" John said angrily, but stopped when he saw the defeated look on his older son's face. He realized that he had just told Dean he had failed at his job to protect Sam…Damn, John wasn't used to having to be sensitive around his oldest son.

"Look son, no one is to blame here…besides, nothing matters except finding Sam and then burning that bastard once and for all!"

**ooooooooo**

Sam came to slowly; only to discover that his hands were chained to the wall above his head. The pain from his ribs intensified by the uncomfortable position almost made him black out once more. Willing himself to stay conscious, Sam took a look around the room and flinched when he saw Thomas bending over one of his spell books. _This can't be good_, he thought as he tried to get a fix on where he was.

Thomas heard the movement behind him and turned. "Don't worry boy…your father and brother will not find you here…this room is hidden away where no one can find it. I had it built long ago to protect my corporeal self during the transition time."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to drain your power from you, bit by bit and then I will feed directly on your soul. According to this spell, by slowly draining the power from you, I can increase my powers long enough to last until I can transition to either your brother or father's body. Now hold still, this might hurt just a little." Thomas quickly pulled out a knife and cut into Sam's arm. He quickly held the chalice up and collected some of the blood. After a few moments, he headed back over to the spell book and started the incantation in Latin.

Sam watched as Thomas added things from some of the jars on the book shelf. He shuddered to think what may have been in the jars. Sam tried not to think about what Thomas was going to do to him, but rather hoped that his father and Dean would figure out a way to help him before the ritual was completed.

"Don't worry Sammy…this won't hurt a bit…at least it won't hurt me any…you on the other hand, may be in for a rather long night!" Thomas said as he approached the helpless boy.

**ooooooooo**

Dean and John had quickly checked out all the rooms in the house, leaving only the basement to be investigated. "Dad, he is bound to this house, so Sammy has to be somewhere here. I don't think the spirit would have had enough power yet to get him back into the tunnel"

"You're probably right son, but we should have heard something by now. Let's head into the basement and be careful…I'm sure this is one pissed off spirit. I don't want to lose both of my boys!"

"Dad…I'm sorry…it's all my fault…I should have known…Sammy's feelings are almost always on the money when it comes to the supernatural…" Dean couldn't meet his father's eyes as he headed for the basement doorway.

"Dean…stop and look at me!" John commanded. Dean turned and looked at his father. John was stricken by the look of guilt and pain he saw in his son's eyes. "Dean, this is not your fault…you can't protect any of us all of the time, in this business we all risk injury…even death. You can't keep blaming yourself for things that go wrong, son…it will kill you!"

"Thanks Dad…but can we skip the chick flick moments until later…I have a brother to find!"

Dean and John carefully climbed down the basement stairs into the darkened basement. Dean stopped at the bottom of the stairs and knelt down next to a stain on the floor…it was blood, probably from Sam.

"Dad…he was definitely down here…but where did he go?" Dean looked around the basement and could not see any other sign of his brother.

"Dean…these old homes had hidden rooms built into them…there must be one down here somewhere…just keep looking!"

Suddenly both hunters stopped as they heard a scream….

TBC

Raven524: Ok this is the last cliff hanger for this story…promise (fingers crossed behind back---just kidding). Will try to get the next chapter out later today…keep reviewing!


	21. Chapter 21 Finding Sammy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**Den of Thieves**

**Chapter 21 – Finding Sammy**

Sam winced as he tried to struggle against the chains holding him. Thomas was approaching him with the chalice. As Thomas drew near, he continued the strange incantation, moving the chalice around Sam's body. Thomas placed the chalice at Sam's feet and pulled out the knife one more time.

"Leave me alone you creep!" Sam shouted in fury.

"We are almost there boy…just let me get rid of this shirt…then we can begin!" Thomas began cutting the shirt from Sam's body. He then proceeded to cut the bandages that were binding Sam's ribs. Sam moaned in pain as his injured ribs complained. The air was cold on Sam's fevered skin and he shivered, not only from the cold, but also from the pure evil he saw standing before him.

Thomas calmly picked up the chalice and started the incantations again. He dipped his finger into the contents of the chalice and began to draw various symbols on Sam's chest, forehead and cheeks. The symbols felt like a fire burning into Sam's skin as he wreathed in agony.

Before Sam could react, Thomas grabbed his face in his hands, holding the unholy chalice to Sam's lips…he forced the liquid down his throat. Sam immediately started to wretch, but Thomas quickly pulled a cloth from his robe and gagged Sam.

"You better keep it in boy, or you'll suffocate yourself!" Thomas laughed as the tears began to fall down Sam's cheeks.

"Now, lets take the first bit of power from you my boy…hold still…I guarantee this will hurt!" Thomas gently placed his hand over Sam's chest. Sam felt a surge of pain going throughout his body. As his body arched from the pain…a scream was ripped from Sam's lips. Even through the gag, his screams could be heard as Thomas continued to feed.

**ooooooooo**

John and Dean both heard the screams and followed the sounds to a wall on the opposite side of the room. John pointed to the floor where you could see faint evidence of a door opening and closing.

"This has to be the door, Dean…we just need to find a way to open it." John whispered as he began to search around the edges of the door.

Dean's eyes filled with tears as he heard the muffled screams continue. "God, Dad…he must be feeding on Sam…we have to get in there before it's too late!"

"Calm down son! You won't do Sam any good if you rush in unprepared. Go over and get the shotgun from the pack. Also, bring me the lighter fluid and some rags…I have an idea on how we can get rid of this bastard once and for all!"

Dean hurried over to do his what his Dad asked…doing anything was better than just sitting there listening to his brother's screams.

After a few moments, John found what he was looking for, one of the stones on the wall felt loose to the touch. He took the lighter fluid and part of Dean's torn T-Shirt to wrap around a piece of wood that was lying on the floor. He tied the cloth around the wood and soaked the cloth with lighter fluid.

"Ok Dean…here is what we are going to do…you need to shoot the spirit as soon as I open the door…that should give me enough time to get into the room and start him on fire. Once I do that, you need to get to Sammy and protect him…you got it!"

"Yes Sir!" was all that Dean said as he cocked the shot gun. John lit the torch and motioned for Dean to get in front of him as he pushed the stone. As the door slowly opened, both men paused and looked in horror at what was in front of them. Sam was hanging limply from the chains in the wall, whimpering as Thomas continued to drain his energy from his body.

"Hey fuggly…remember me?" Dean announced as he stepped into the room. Thomas spun around just in time to get the full blast of the shot gun in his chest. As Thomas crumpled to the ground, John hurried in and quickly grabbed the spirit, hauling itto the far side of the room.

"Get him out of here! Now!" Shouted John as he felt the spirit trying to rise from the floor. He kicked at the spirits head to keep him down and then placed the burning torch onto the spirits chest. John used the torch to hold the spirit onto the floor as it wreathed in pain. "Take that you bastard! I told you no one messes with my sons!"

Dean reached up and gently undid the handcuffs holding his brother. Sam has stopped crying, but was now softly moaning. Dean shuddered as he saw the symbols that looked like they were burned into his brother's skin. "Sammy…it's me…you're safe…can you hear me?"

Sam sat on the floor with dazed eyes, not seeing…all he could feel was the pain. He tried to get the rag out of his mouth, but couldn't seem to move his arms. "I'm sorry little brother, but I have to get you out of here before the whole place goes up!" Dean watched as the fire was quickly spreading. His father was already heading towards them when Dean pulled Sam up and placed him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. John helped steady his sons as he urged them to get out of there.

Dean once again carried his little brother from a burning house…only this time, he wasn't sure what kind of shape he would be in. He gently lowered Sam onto the grass, wiping the hair from his eyes…eyes that still looked frightened. "Sammy…you're safe…you're out of there…Aw Sammy…come on, wake up little brother!"

Sam could hear Dean's voice as he tried to focus his eyes. He still had the gag in his mouth. He tried to reach the gag as he felt the bile rising in his throat. Dean seeing Sam's discomfort reached and untied the gag, rolling Sam onto his side and holding his head as he got sick.

"Oh my God...Dad…I think he may have punctured a lung this time…he's coughing up blood!" Dean yelled.

"No…Dean…I'm…I'm…" Sam tried to get out, but he started retching again. The motion was killing his ribs and tears started to fall down his cheeks. John had run to the car to get the first aid kit and some water. He looked at the blood that Sam was vomiting up with concern.

"Dean, how far did you say this Doctor was?"

"He's a couple of hours away Dad…but the nearest hospital is more than 4 hours away."

"Ok, lets get Sam into the back seat of your Car…I'll follow you in the truck!"

Sam cried out in pain as his father grabbed his shoulders and Dean grabbed his legs, carrying him to the car. Once he was safely in the back seat, Dean brought out a bucket from the trunk, placing it by Sam's head. "Try to hit the bucket will yah…I don't want to have to clean the upholstery when you're through." He nodded as he saw the slight grin on his brother's face.

John pulled one of the bed rolls from the trunk and gently laid it over the shivering boy. "You hang in there son…we'll get you to the Doctor real soon!"

Dean jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. He took a quick look back at his brother wishing he could provide him with some sort of comfort. "Ok Sam, this is going to be a quick trip…but you let me know if you need me to stop..ok?"

"Dean…I'm ok now…really…blood was from the chalice…he made me…he made me…" Sam started to gag again as he remembered what Thomas had made him drink.

"Sammy…Sammy…it's ok, don't try to talk now…just save your strength…and remember, if you get sick in my car…" Dean was glad that Sam couldn't see the tears in his eyes as he realized what his brother had endured. He pushed down on the accelerator and sped towards the Doctor's office…2 hours in regular driving time would mean only 1 1/2 hours in Dean driving time; and this time…he intended to break his record!

TBC

Raven524: Only one more chapter to go…just to tie up a few loose ends…let me know what you think of it so far…and thanks for all of the reviews!


	22. Chapter 22 Epilog

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…just having fun!

**Den of Thieves**

**Chapter 22 – Epilog**

Sam stretched his tired muscles as he looked over to the bed beside him. Glad that for once his brother was getting some sleep. The past few days had been a blur for Sam as his body struggled to recover. Every time he woke up, his brother was there. Sam smiled…he didn't know what he would do if he ever woke up one day and his brother wasn't there. How could he ever have thought of leaving before?

Dean heard movement in the bed beside him and came immediately awake. He sat up in bed and started to walk over towards his brother's bed. He smiled as he saw some of the color returning to his brother's cheeks. The fever had broken last night and hopefully, that meant the nightmares would also be ending. Dean had relived the hours spent in the hidden room in the basement many times over the past few days.

A key in the door had both boys tensing as they looked to see who was entering the room. As John's head appeared in the doorway, they both visibly relaxed. John had a bag of fast food and coffee with him. "Thought you boys might be a little hungry…so I stopped off at the diner across the way to get you something to eat…any takers?"

"Man, I could eat a horse!" Dean sighed as he headed for the bathroom. "Just give me a minute to take a quick shower and get dressed."

"Great…we won't see him for at least an hour…he needs the time to make himself pretty for the girls at the bar!" laughed Sam gently as he tried to sit up in the bed. John quickly moved to help Sam sit up, placing pillows behind his back to make him more comfortable.

John felt lucky that both his sons had come through once again with just minor injuries. Dean's cuts and bruises had quickly healed. The doctor had just given him a shot of antibiotics and then instructed good food and bed rest for a few days. Of course, to Dean that meant a quick shower and then he began his watch over his brother. John had made him get some rest though and made sure that there was plenty of food for both boys to eat.

Sam, although his injuries were more substantial with 3 broken ribs, had also come through it just fine. The Doctor didn't say much about the strange burn marks on Sam's skin and seemed to accept the explanation that the two boys had been injured during a hiking accident. He had kept Sam overnight, providing him with the IV fluids his body needed and medicines to fight the fever he had developed. He had suggested that the men stay with him for awhile to recover, but John and Dean wanted to get as far away from the area and its memories as they could.

The stopped at a small hotel just off the main highway, near Benton Harbor. Here is where John and Dean had tended to Sam, helping him recover his strength. None of them has spoken of Sam's powers, not wanting to upset him. Dean and John had decided to let Sam come to them in his own time…giving him time to figure it out for himself.

"Well Sammy…glad to see you're up and around today…how are you feeling son?"

"I'm still sore and a little tired, but otherwise I'm good Dad" Sam looked away at the awkward silence that almost always followed a conversation with his father.

"Look Sam…I just wanted you to know, if it hadn't been for you…none of us would be here today. I know that I don't say this very often…but I'm proud of you and your brother." John looked away, embarrassed by the emotion he had shown.

"Thanks Dad…thanks for coming when you did…have you been able to locate anything on the demon yet?" Sam decided to get them back on a safer…less emotional ground.

"No…I think he has gone into hiding again…have you had any visions about him lately?

"No…Dad…believe me, you would be the second person to know" Sam replied as he looked towards the bathroom door as it swung open to reveal a fully dressed Dean.

"Hey…where's the food! I'm hungry!" Dean said as he rubbed his hands together. He had overheard the conversation between his brother and father. For once he didn't need to step in between the two of them…maybe…just maybe…oh well, for now he was glad that they all seemed to be getting along.

John rose from Sam's bed and walked towards the doorway, pausing to look back at his two sons. "Boys, it's time I get going…I have to get back to tracking the demon. Just remember, be careful and take care of each other… and, if you need me…just call…I'll be there!" Before the boys could respond, he opened the door and walked out into the morning sunshine.

Sam looked at Dean trying to see if his father's leaving had upset him. He knew how much Dean wanted his family to stay together and worried about how he would feel about being left behind again.

"What are you looking at Sammy?" Dean asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Nothing…just…nothing…can you hand me a cup of coffee?

"Sure bro' and after breakfast, it's time for you to take a shower. I'll help you in, but you're going to have to stand on your own…I don't do showers!"

Sam smiled as Dean began to fuss around him. A few months ago, he would have resented it, but today…he was glad he had Dean in his life and he hoped that he would always be able to be there for his brother.

Dean handed Sam his cup of coffee and started to go through the bag of food his father had left. He thought about his father leaving and was startled to realize that he was ok with it. The fact that his father had come and had answered their calls, made his absence bearable. Dean hoped some day they could all be together…but for now, he was happy to have things as they were…as long as he had Sam…he'd be fine.

"So, Sammy…are you ready for some more camping this weekend? I hear there is a haunted cabin up in the Catskill Mountains."

"Sure Dean…no problem…I'm sure Tinker Bell will be more than happy to show you the way…Man I can't believe you almost became a pixie…Jeez…how wrong is that?" Sam started to laugh until his ribs reminded him they weren't totally healed.

"Yeah…but I'd be the baddest pixie in town Dude!" remarked Dean as he placed the food in front of his brother

_Yes…as long as they had each other…things would be just fine!_

The End!

**ooooooooo**

Raven524: Whew…this seemed like a long story. Thanks to all of you who took the time to send me a review…believe me, it helps, especially when I've developed a little writers block. Hope you all liked this story. If so, let me know and if not, well I can take it. Either way, let me know if you would like more! See Ya until next time!


End file.
